Defects
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Seven of Nine seeks out Beverly Crusher for help with a medical issue. They both get more than they expected.
1. I Am Defective

"You are Dr. Crusher of the Enterprise."

Beverly sighs. "I am."

"I require your assistance."

"Make an appointment."

"I do not understand."

Beverly sighs again.

"I'm on vacation."

"Irrelevant."

"Not to me it's not. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my book. Alone."

"Irrelevant. I require assistance."

Beverly closes her book and finally gets a good look at the woman standing in front of her. She is tall, her blonde hair pulled into a perfect French twist. Big blue eyes stare at her unblinkingly, the face neutral. Beverly lets her eyes travel the length of the woman's body, noting the narrow waist, athletic build and amazingly shaped bosom. The most startling feature though, is the metallic implant arching over the woman's left eye, complete with blinking lights.

"You are Borg?"

"I was Borg. Now I am human. I am _Seven of Nine_ , Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01. You may call me Seven"

"OK."

"You are Doctor Crusher of the Enterprise 1701-D. You restored Locutus to his original human form."

"I suppose you could say that. You may call me Beverly."

Seven ponders that.

"Are we friends Beverly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I have found most humans in StarFleet prefer their official designations rather than their personal ones, unless they declare themselves to be friends."

"Then I guess we are friends. 

"Interesting."

"Why don't you sit and tell me what your problem is," Beverly says, gesturing to an empty lounge. Seven eyes it suspiciously.

"I prefer to stand."

"And I prefer you sit. You're making me nervous."

Seven sits uncomfortably on the edge of the chair. "Does this make you less nervous?"

Beverly shakes her head. "Just tell me what you need."

"I believe I am defective."

Beverly raises her eyebrows. "I see. In what way? Are you sick?"

"No. I am free of pathogens. The Borg nanoprobes in my body prevent illness."

Beverly waits for Seven to find the words she needs.

"I have a wish to copulate but I am unable to configure my bodily functions to allow it."

Whatever Beverly was expecting, this wasn't it.

"Okay…"

"The Borg do not engage in copulation. There is no need. New drones are created and raised in maturation chambers until they are ready to join the collective. Borg do not experience pleasure and therefore, no need for sex. It has been suggested that I learn to embrace my humanity, to engage in common human behaviors. This is one behavior that eludes me."

"And you think this makes you defective?"

"Is there another explaination?"

"What do you want from me Seven?"

"I wish for you to examine me and determine the defect, to correct it if possible."

"I see."

"Do you wish me to make an appointment?"

Beverly laughs. "No. This sounds infinitely more interesting than anything I had planned for the next couple of days. Certainly more than this book!"

"Then we shall start?"

"Sure, why not?" Beverly says with a smile as she climbs out of her lounge chair. Seven gives her a confused look but doesn't question her.

Beverly takes Seven to her bungalow.

"Before we start, I need to know how the Borg deal with the reproductive system."

"It is irrelevant."

"Yeah I got that," Beverly says dryly. "But what do they do about bodily functions, menstruation, things like that?"

"Those systems are turned off."

"Hormones?"

Seven nods.

"Well, that could be part of your problem. Without the correct hormones, you may not have any desire to have sex."

"So you will correct my hormones and then we will have sex?"

"Ummm…uhhh…" Beverly is flabbergasted.

"No. Not what I meant. I mean, if that's the problem, we can fix it. Then you should have sex with someone you like."

"I like you."

"I'm flattered but, honestly, we just met. And I typically have sex with men."

"And that is considered normal?"

"Well, I don't know that normal is the right word. There is a wide range of sexual behavior in humans. But, yes, most women choose men as their sexual partners."

"I see."

Beverly digs her tricorder out of her bag and begins to run it over Seven's body. She can't help but follow it with her eyes as it traces Seven's curves. She shakes her head to clear it.

"I don't see that there are any anatomical issues. Your estrogen and progesterone levels are a bit low but we expected that."

She goes to the replicator and creates a hypospray for Seven. As she presses it to Seven's neck, Seven asks, "so now I will want to engage in sex with a male friend?"

Beverly laughs.

"I can't promise that. There's much more involved in attraction than just hormones."

"You mean mating?"

"Yeah, sort of. There are a lot of other things involved though."

"I don't understand. Copulation is for mating and for creating life? Are there other purposes?"

"Yes. Actually there are."

"Explain."

Beverly closes her eyes, trying to figure out how she even got herself into all of this. She tries to think about explaining it clinically. How do you explain feelings to someone who has spent her life not having any? How do you explain doing something for pleasure when one doesn't understand the point of pleasure?

"Seven, have you ever done anything just because it feels good?"

"Sex feels good?"

"Very."

"Interesting."

"Have you ever masturbated? Have you ever had an orgasm?"

Seven shakes her head.

"Well, maybe that's where we, I mean you should start."

"Explain."

Beverly launches into an anatomy and physiology lesson. Seven nods along, feelings she doesn't understand but this she does. She tries to put it all together.

"So if I touch my clitoris, with the proper pressure and lubrication, I will feel an intense pleasure?"

"Yes. That's about it."

"I shall try it then," Seven says as she stands.

Beverly smiles and turns to walk Seven to the door.

"Let me know how it goes."

She looks back and finds Seven stripped from the waist down, examining herself.

"Seven! What are you doing?"

"I am preparing to masturbate. Am I doing it wrong?"

Beverly bursts out laughing. Seven scowls.

"I'm sorry," Beverly apologizes. "I thought you would go back to your own room, do it in private."

"I don't have a room. Do you not want to watch, make sure I am doing it properly?"

Beverly opens her mouth but no words come out. Seven's words hit her with a bolt of electricity. Her eyes travel Seven's body again and she realizes that yes, she does want to watch. In fact, she really wants to do more than watch.

"I…um…I have a better idea," she mutters.

"You wish to help me achieve an orgasm?"

Beverly swallows hard. She doesn't trust herself to talk, only nod.

"Do you wish me to kiss you now?" Seven asks.

Again Beverly nods.

"I have done extensive research on this topic," Seven whispers. "I thought I was defective as I have no desire to mate with a man. Now I find that your presence, in addition to the hormones, have created an intense desire to touch you and to give you pleasure."

She leans into Beverly and kisses her. Beverly moans softly as she feels Seven's tongue caress hers. She is intensely aware of Seven's state of undress and finds herself pulling at her remaining clothes, anxious to free Seven's breasts from the tight fabric she's been admiring them through. Seven doesn't protest and they spill out into Beverly's waiting hands. She lets her fingers find Seven's nipple and Seven cries out.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asks, concerned that everything is moving way too fast for the former Borg.

"No. There is no pain. Your manipulation of my breasts has caused an uncomfortable, yet pleasurable feeling inside my abdomen. Is this orgasm?"

Beverly smiles. "Not yet. But it's a good start," she says as she takes one of Seven's nipples in her mouth. Seven cries again and this time, Beverly doesn't stop until Seven's breathing becomes irregular. Seven begins to disrobe Beverly and copies her actions eliciting a similar response from Beverly.

"I am doing this right?" she asks.

"Yes. You are. It feels good."

"It feels very good." Seven agrees.

The two women move towards the bed and fall onto it. Beverly runs her hands along Seven's body and Seven does the same to her. After a few minutes, Seven touches herself then brings her wet fingers up to show.

"I believe I am ready now. Do you wish to watch?"

"No. I wish to help," Beverly whispers. "Will you let me touch you?"

"I would very much like for you to do that," Seven replies, her voice low.

Beverly slides her fingers through Seven's wetness then begins to slowly rub her clit. Seven moans in appreciation.

"This is very pleasurable," she says softly. "May I touch you as well?"

"Please…"

Like her kisses, Seven's touch is gentle yet insistent. It doesn't take long before they are both teetering on the edge. Beverly puts her tongue on Seven's nipple yet again and Seven reacts with an intense orgasm, her body racked with convulsions. Her fingers dig in and Beverly follows her into oblivion.

They lie, clinging to each other, panting and gently caressing each other until both have recovered. Finally, Seven speaks.

"I believe I understand now."

"Good," Beverly replies. "I'm glad I could help."

"Your instruction has been very through and valuable. I wish to continue my studies. Do you wish to continue as well?"

"I think that would be OK." Beverly says with a smile.

"Excellent," Seven says as she begins to dress. "I plan on accessing the local library for more information. May I return after the evening meal?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I," Seven says as she goes through the door.

"Best vacation ever!" Beverly says aloud to no one as she falls back to the bed with a smile.


	2. Compliments and Rewards

Seven

Work Text:

Beverly spent her afternoon lying in the sun, reading. Well, trying to read anyway. She's sure she spent more time watching over the top of her book, trying to catch a glimpse of Seven of Nine. After reading the same page three times without understanding a word, she gave up. Now she finds herself rushing through what would normally be a delightful meal.

'Damn Beverly!' she thinks, "what is it about the tall Borg that has her so tied up. It's not like she hasn't had flings before. Some of them were even memorable. None has had her all a twitter like this one. Just the thought that Seven may show up again has her insides all twisted.

"I really do need to get out more," she laughs out loud to herself as she shovels the remains of her crab and white cheese enchilada into her mouth. On impulse, she orders an amaretto creme brûlée to go. She doesn't even know if former Borg can eat or not but she can't get the thought of spooning the rich creaminess into Seven's beautiful mouth out of her head. She laughs again.

"That's got to be some sort of euphemistic symbology!"

Back in her bungalow, Beverly takes a long hot shower. She sprays on a spicy new fragrance that she picked up in a local market and dresses herself in a silky, flowing night gown. She forces herself to sit quietly and read but she spends most of her time dreaming of Seven's soft lips on her own and watching the sun go down.

She sighs deeply. Really she has no idea what Seven is even thinking. She seemed to have her questions answered. Perhaps, not needing a doctor's help anymore, she went back to where she came from. Where was that again? Is she still assigned to Voyager?

Of course, Beverly was fascinated by the Borg/human when she returned from the Delta Quadrant with Voyager. Up until then, Beverly had been the only real StarFleet doctor with any experience in Borg physiology. While she had helped to heal Hugh, she never removed any of his implants for study. And Jean-Luc, though fitted with his own implants, they were never fully integrated into his system. To be able to study Seven of Nine in detail was something of a dream come true. That thought makes her laugh again. She certainly got a good look at Seven but not in a way that she ever expected. Perhaps, someday, she will get another chance.

She shakes her head at the thought that invades her brain. She'd like to examine the Borg woman again but not in any form that would further the science into Borg function.

"Damn!" she mutters as butterflies attack her insides again.

Beverly makes an attempt to redirect her brain to something a bit more chaste when she hears a tap on her door. She starts to call out, then remembers that she chose this particular vacation spot specifically for its lack of automation. She goes to the door, slowly opening it and hiding her 'not so presentable for company' self behind it. Her heart skips a beat when she sees the tall, blonde figure, a hand raised to knock again.

"Hi, Seven, I wasn't sure if, come in, can I, um..." she stammers, suddenly embarrassed to be dressed down. Perhaps Seven came to talk, or say good-bye, and here she is, dressed for some sort of weird romantic rendezvous.

Seven watches as Beverly's cheeks turn bright red. She's learned that red cheeks often mean embarrassment but she is unable to see what Beverly is embarrassed about. She tries to see around the door that Beverly is hiding herself behind, desperate to catch a glimpse of the body that she's been unable to get out of her mind all afternoon. Her stomach tickles at the thought. Beverly asked her into the room and, since there wasn't any indication that the invitation was not sincere, she steps through the doorway.

Beverly moves toward the middle of the room and Seven is finally able to see her. Her breath catches with an audible gasp. In spite of her Borg controlled bodily functions, she feels her cheeks begin to turn red. Beverly looks at her and her face shows an expression that Seven reads as relief. She makes a note to ask Beverly later about her curious mannerisms.

Beverly feels a flood of relief when she sees Seven's expression change from passive to pleasant surprise. The Borg tries to recover but her dilated eyes and reddening cheeks give away her interest. Beverly smiles, happy that, at her age, she can still have that effect on someone, especially if that someone is a woman 20 years her junior whom she just met.

She gestures to Seven to take a seat on the sofa. Seven starts to protest but, remembering their earlier conversation, she goes to perch uncomfortably on the edge of the cushion.

"Can I get you something?" Beverly asks. "Some tea? Have you eaten? I have some creme brûlée left from dinner."  
"No thank you. I take a daily nutritional supplement but most of my energy comes from my regeneration cycle."

'So much for licking sweet custard off of those luscious full lips,' Beverly thinks with a bit of sadness.

"Seven, sometimes food is not about nutrition," she says. "Food can be very sexy."  
"Explain."  
"No. I'll show you if you like."  
"I will look forward to the lesson," Seven says.  
"So you are here to, um, continue what we, uh, started earlier?" Beverly asks, her insides twisting into little knots.  
"Of course. I found your instruction to be very valuable. And pleasurable."

Beverly stands for a few seconds, trying to think of something say. Never in her life has she indulged herself in pure lust, gone to bed with someone she has absolutely no relationship with. And to complicate the matter, it's not as if it is even a one night stand or a vacation fling type experience. She has nothing in common with Seven, nothing to talk about. Well, except for sex. And then there's the whole teacher student thing they have going on. It's just such an odd circumstance, she's at a complete loss what to say or do.

Seven watches Beverly as she seems to lose her bearings. She is sure that Beverly desires her as much as she does Beverly but that doesn't seem to be enough. She has observed that most species form relationships before engaging in intimacy. In fact, Tom Paris and B'lanna Torres engaged in quite elaborate ritual behaviors before they ever attempted to copulate. She decides to try to establish a relationship with Beverly before requesting sex.

"Please come sit. You are making me nervous."  
Beverly's eyes snap toward her.  
"What?"  
"I am sorry," Seven apologizes. "I was attempting humor based on your comment earlier today about my standing while you sat. Did I do it wrong?"

Beverly laughs. "No. It was good. I just didn't expect it."  
"Is that not one of the tenants of humor? To say words that are unexpected in a certain context?"

Beverly laughs again. The sound of Beverly's laughter makes Seven feel good. She decides to try more humor, if only to hear the sound again.

Beverly comes and sits next to her on the couch bringing another pleasurably uncomfortable feeling to Seven's abdomen. She takes a second to memorize Beverly's scent and the look of her in her garments to refer to when she is back on Voyager.

Seven blinks several times and again attempts to establish a relationship with Beverly.

"Please tell me who you are."  
"What?"  
"I have read your service record. You are quite accomplished as a medical doctor and as a StarFleet officer. I wish to know you. Please explain your thoughts and feelings."

Beverly laughs again. Seven is pleased that, even though her attempt was not meant to be humorous, it brought laughter.

"That's quite a request. I'm not sure that I can really answer that. Can you be more specific?"  
"I can. On what subject do you wish to converse? I have knowledge on most subjects."

Another laugh. Another tickle in Seven's stomach.

"How about why you are here?" Beverly offers. Seven looks confused. "I believe we already discussed this? Do you believe I have other motives. That I am engaging you in deception?"  
"No. Not at all. I just wonder why you came all the way here to Nuevo Quepos just to be examined by a doctor. Aren't you still on Voyager? Why didn't you talk to the doctor who first treated you? He would have the most understanding about your physiology."

Seven drops her eyes in a look that Beverly could only interpret as embarrassment.  
"I must confess that I indeed engage you in a deception."  
"Explain!" Beverly demands. Seven's eyes meet hers with surprise and amusement.  
"A joke! You used my own words in a similar way that I did yours earlier."

Beverly smiles. "Was it funny?"  
Seven ponders that. "I believe I did find it humorous. Interesting. Humor is another human behavior that I often have difficulties with."

Beverly nods. She's known Data for many years and he also has had great difficulty understanding the subtleties of humor.

"As for my deception, I wish to tell you that I sought you out specifically."  
"I wouldn't call it a deception. I think it was fairly obvious."  
Seven raises an eyebrow.

"I chose to speak to you over The Doctor for several reasons. First, you are the only other StarFleet doctor with extensive knowledge of both human and Borg physiology. Secondly, when I read your papers on Locutus and The Borg, I found that I was attracted to your features in your profile images. I wished to determine whether a female doctor with your obvious assets would be more apt to answer my question. I find it to be a good decision at this time."

"Assets huh?" Beverly asks with a smile.  
"Did I use the wrong term?"  
"No. I think it sums it up perfectly."  
"Are you angry?"  
"Of course not. I find it flattering."  
"You used that word earlier. What do you mean?"  
"I mean I like it that you think I'm attractive."  
"Interesting. If it helps, I do find the shape of your body to be quite desirable as well as the color of your hair, your scent, the tone of your voice, the..."

Beverly cuts her off, diving in for a kiss. Seven is startled but quickly recovers, allowing Beverly to slip her tongue between her lips. When Beverly releases her she whispers, "I very much enjoy the way you show appreciation for a compliment."  
"Sweet talker," Beverly whispers.

Before Seven has a chance to ask, she pulls her close and presses their lips together again. This time, Seven takes advantage. Beverly moans softly and Seven lets her hands fall to Beverly's thigh.

"I will offer you all of the compliments you wish, Beverly, if you continue to show your appreciation in that way."  
"It's a deal."

"Do you wish to engage in sex now or would you prefer to continue our pre-mating ritual?"  
"Is that what this is?" Beverly asks with amusement.  
"I believe it is. I do enjoy it but I am also anxious to experience an orgasm with you. What do you wish?"

Beverly bites her bottom lip, an image Seven decides to also add to her memories.  
"I wish to touch you Seven. I wish to kiss you. I wish to make you feel as good as you make me feel."  
"I wish that as well. May I touch you?"  
"You don't need to ask Seven. Yes. Please. Before I go completely insane, touch me!"

Another slight smile and then Seven's mouth is on Beverly's neck and her hand is running down her spine. Beverly shivers as Seven slides her hand under buttocks and begins to massage the muscles. Her other hand is wrapped tight in Beverly's hair. Her lips find Beverly's collar bone and she gently nips at the skin. Beverly startles.

"Should I have asked?"  
"No. It...I like it. I'm just surprised. This afternoon you were different."  
"I studied common mating behaviors. I believe they are called 'turn on's'. Do you not approve?"  
"I approve. Good Gods I approve."  
"I am pleased," Seven says as she resumes tasting the skin along Beverly's shoulder.

Seven lays Beverly down onto the couch. She stands and stares for a few seconds.  
"Are you OK?" Beverly asks.  
"I am perfect. I just wish to see you in your gown before I remove it from your body. You are very beautiful Beverly. I think you may be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
Beverly raises herself and reaches for Seven, pulling her down onto her.  
"I told you that compliments like that will be rewarded," she says as she wraps her legs tight around one of Seven's and tries to kiss her.

Seven struggles to get away.  
"You must stop Beverly. I was not finished with my compliment. I need to see you without your clothing. I need this more than nutritional supplements. More than regeneration. I don't think I have had any desire more than this in my life."

She pulls herself away and falls to her knees on the floor next to Beverly. She slowly slides her fingers along the bare skin of Beverly's shoulder then under the thin strap of her nightgown. She lets her fingers toy with the fabric then walks them down Bevelry's sternum. Beverly arches her back and twists her torso, trying to guide Seven's hand. Slowly, Seven wraps her fingers around Beverly's breast. Her other hand finds Beverly's knee and she begins to walk those fingers up Beverly's thigh.

Beverly watches as Seven's cheeks begin to pink again. The flush moves down her neck and disappears into her tight catsuit.

"Seven, I wish to see you too. Please?"

Seven nods. "I think that our pre-mating ritual has concluded."

She leans in for a kiss and allows Beverly to unfasten her uniform. She pulls her hands back to remove her arms from the tight material and Beverly whimpers at the loss of contact.

"Do not worry. I plan to touch you again. First, I will remove your clothing." She pushes the thin fabric down, exposing Beverly's breasts.

Beverly watches as Seven's expression changes to one of desire. She can't believe that she thought that the Borg woman's face was impassive. The changes are minute but distinct and getting more obvious by the second. She suspects that Seven is close to losing all control. She really wants to see that happen. She grabs at Seven's breast. Remembering Seven's earlier reaction, she squeezes the nipple and rolls it between her fingers. She smiles to see Seven's eyes glaze over as the nipple becomes rock hard.

Seven falls onto her and Beverly wraps her legs around Seven's again. This time there is no fabric between them and Beverly pushes her leg up into Seven. Seven's breath catches as Beverly begins to move. It's not long before Seven is gripping her leg just as hard and rubbing herself against it.

As Seven's wetness begins to spread, it's Beverly who loses control. She pushes Seven up then moves her legs until they are wrapped around Seven's hips. She slides her hand underneath, searching for the source of the wetness. Again, Seven's breathing changes and that only encourages her. She slowly slides her finger inside, listening carefully for any sign that Seven disapproves.

Instead of disapproving, Seven bears down with a grunt. She begins to move her hips in rhythm with Beverly's thrusts. When Beverly adds a finger, Seven cries out and again when Beverly finds her clitoris with her thumb.

Seven's arms are wrapped tight around Beverly, her breath sounds like whimpers in Beverly's ear. Beverly pushes, reaching deep inside the Borg and Seven comes with another loud cry. She continues to move against Beverly's hand until she comes again, gentler this time.

She holds tight to Beverly, riding out the feeling until her body ceases it's shaking and her muscles go limp.

"That was spectacular," she says breathlessly into Beverly's ear. "I very much enjoyed that."  
Beverly kisses her temple. "I am glad Seven. I enjoyed it too."  
Seven pushes herself up. "You enjoyed that? Did you experience an orgasm yourself?"  
"No. But you did and that makes me feel good."  
"I see. But you wish to have an orgasm correct?"  
Beverly raises up to give Seven a peck on the lips. "You're adorable Seven."  
"I am? That is a complement is it not? I think that you should be rewarded with a kiss now."

She lies back down and does exactly that while her hands trace down Beverly's sides. She kisses back down Beverly's neck and to her chest. With the tip of her tongue, she traces the areola on Beverly's breast in concentric circles until she reaches the nipple where she taps it with her tongue. Beverly tries to pull her down, to encourage her to take the whole thing in her mouth but Seven resists. She teases a few more times before moving to the other breast and then finds the hollow under Beverly's sternum.

Beverly groans as Seven pushes her body away and to her knees between Beverly's legs. Her fingers dig deep into Beverly's hips while she resumes her tongue's journey down Beverly's midline. She circumnavigates the navel and then tastes the soft skin of Beverly's lower abdomen. Beverly makes a soft sound in her throat and Seven raises her head to find Beverly's eyes.

"Do you wish me to show you what I learned in my studies?"  
Beverly can only nod and Seven resumes her ministrations.

Seven can still feel the warmth and tingle of the orgasm Beverly gave her. Now she is eager to explore Beverly's words about deriving pleasure by giving to another. She read several articles about cunnilingus and wants to test the theory. She notices that, as she gets closer to Beverly's vagina, her odor changes into something eminently pleasant. She wonders how she missed this obvious smell of arousal in their earlier encounter. The odor is quite intoxicating and she finds herself anxious to continue her exploration. The noises Beverly is making help to feed that desire. She lets the soft red hair of Beverly's vulva tickle her nose before using her fingers to make room for her tongue.

As her tongue makes contact with the warm wetness inside of her, Beverly gasps loudly. Her body stiffens and she attempts to raise her hips. Seven pushes her back down and locates Beverly's clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

The smell and the soft silky taste send a shock of desire through Seven's body. She smiles into Beverly as she begins to gently massage with her tongue. She experiments with different shapes and pressures until Beverly is squirming, fighting Seven's hands and the urge to move in rhythm to her tongue. When she notices Beverly is no longer able to breath normally, she begins to move faster, pressing harder and harder until Beverly goes completely stiff under her. She stays in place until Beverly seems to go limp in the way that she did just a few minutes earlier.

"Gods Seven!" Beverly breathes. "What have you been reading?"  
"I believe the articles I read are referred to as 'erotic fiction.' I assume that you enjoyed that. I find that I enjoyed it as well. Shall we continue?"  
Beverly laughs again.  
"Absolutely. But give me a few minutes OK? I'm not sure I'm fit enough for this."

Seven laughs. Beverly looks at her with surprise.  
"You laughed?"  
"I found your remark humorous. You intended it to be so did you not?"  
"I did. You should laugh more often. Your voice is beautiful."  
"Thank you Beverly. I love to hear your laugh as well. It gives me great pleasure."  
"Seven, everything about you gives me pleasure."  
"That was a compliment," Seven says mischievously as she moves forward for another soul crushing kiss.


	3. Dream Not of Creme Brulee

Dream Not of Crème Brulee

"Tell me about your life."  
"What?"  
"What do you do for work? What do you do for fun? What is your life like on Voyager?"

"Those are a lot of questions," Seven says with a tease in her voice. "Can you narrow it down a bit?"

She's sitting on the sofa in Beverly's bungalow. Beverly's head is resting on her shoulder and her arm is wrapped tight around her.

Seven was prepared to have sex again but Beverly asked for a resting period. She finds that she enjoys this as well, just sitting and holding Beverly. Borg do not touch each other unless there is a specific reason to do so, adjusting or repairing an implant for example. Since she was removed from the Borg Collective, Seven had not sought out physical contact from others, not wanting or needing that from anyone. Now though, she finds the warmth of Beverly's skin touching hers to be incredibly soothing. She has learned many things this day and finding comfort in another being's touch is one of the more surprising. She thinks back to all of the times Captain Janeway touched her shoulder or hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"I understand now," she says out loud.  
"What do you understand?"  
"Why humans crave physical contact. It is very pleasant. I can see how it can be used to provide comfort as well as for sexual contact. I must remember to tell Captain Janeway that I now appreciate the times she has attempted to touch me."

Beverly laughs. "Captain Janeway tries to touch you often?"  
Seven starts to reply when she figures out the joke Beverly was trying to make. She laughs. "Captain Janeway has never tried to touch me in the way that you do. I would not allow her to. She does like to put her hand on my shoulder or give me a hug when she feels I am upset."  
"She sounds like a very good captain. Tell me about her."

"Captain Janeway made the decision to separate me from The Collective. Since that time she has been a mentor and a friend to me. It is she who encourages me to find my humanity."  
"And how do you feel about that?"  
"I don't understand?"  
"How do you feel about being separated from the Borg, being returned to human?"  
"I don't know. No one has ever asked me before."  
"Not even when they took you from The Collective?"  
"No. I was not given a choice."  
"That's not right. What did you want?"  
"I wanted to be returned to The Collective. I was angry. I didn't know that then. I didn't understand emotions. Borg do not have them. But I was angry. And scared. I was alone. I could not remember a time that I had ever been alone. It was truly frightening."  
"Did you ever tell her that?"  
"No."  
"You should. I don't know the circumstances but it seems as though you were not given any choices in what happened to you."  
"Like when the Borg assimilated me? I was not given a choice then either."

Beverly isn't sure how to respond to that. The conversation stirs up many old feelings for her, what happened to Captain Picard, what they almost did to Hugh. Their reasons were admirable but their methods were not. No one, not even a Borg should be treated in such a way. Her heart hurts for what Seven had to experience.

"What about now?" she asks softly. "How do you feel about it now?"  
Seven shrugs. "I have never thought about it. I did not like nor dislike my life as a Borg. I would have lived that life and not known any different had it not been for Captain Janeway. I have not considered my life as a human to be good or bad. There are many things that I enjoy, things I could never experience as a Borg. Friendship for instance. There are also times that I am very lonely. Perhaps it was good that the Captain did not ask for my opinion at the time. I would have chosen to return and would have missed out on many pleasures."

Beverly thinks on that for a few seconds. "If you had the choice now, knowing everything you do, what would you choose?"  
"I would choose this life. I have Captain Janeway. I have friends. I have you."

Her words startle Beverly. Does she have her? Is this the start of something? Not just a weekend fling? The last thing she is looking for is a relationship of any kind, especially with someone assigned to another ship. She's had her fill of StarFleet romances. But there's something about Seven that touches her deep inside. It makes her feel good to think that there might be something to build on.

She's shaken out of her reverie by Seven's voice.  
"Beverly? Did I say something wrong?"  
"No. You're fine. You just gave me some things to think about. I'm glad that things worked out for you, that your like your life. I was involved in separating a Borg from the Collective as well. Things didn't work out so well for him."  
"Hugh."  
"Yes. Hugh."  
"You gave him the choice though, did you not?"  
"In the end, yes we did. He chose to go back but our interference changed him. He was never able to be truly Borg again."  
"I am aware of his fate. It was not your fault. By StarFleet's rules and your own morality, you did the right thing."  
Beverly sighs. "Sometimes, even doing the right thing, it still ends badly."  
"I believe this is part of what it means to be human."  
Beverly smiles.  
"You're right. We do the best we can. It's also very human to regret our choices, to feel guilt or to wonder what we could have done differently."

Seven doesn't answer, she only pulls her arm tighter around Beverly's shoulder.

"You know, Seven," Beverly muses, "I think that you and Captain Janeway don't give yourself enough credit. I think you are one of the most human beings I have ever met."  
"I admit," Seven answers, "that I have never felt more human than I do right now."

Her words touch Beverly's heart and she feels tears welling up in her eyes. Seven becomes concerned.

"Are you OK?" she asks, touching her finger to the tear on Beverly's cheek.  
Beverly nods.  
"Then why are you crying?'  
"I don't know. I just think that I really like you Seven."  
"I like you too Beverly. I like you a lot."

She gently presses her lips to Beverly's and Beverly kisses her back.

"Will you teach me about sexy food now?" Seven asks softly.  
"In a minute. Right now I just want you to hold me."  
"It would be my pleasure."

Beverly brings the dessert and a spoon back to the sofa. Seven examines it. "It is sweet? A dairy product?"  
"It's called creme brûlée. It's one of my favorites."  
"Brûlée is French for burnt, is it not?"  
Beverly laughs. "Yes but in this case it just means that the sugar on top is heated until it creates a hard shell. Not burnt per se, but close. See?"  
She taps the top of the brûlée with the back of her spoon and watches it crack.  
"Here, taste this," she says as she picks up a bit of the sugar with the thick white custard underneath.

Seven takes the offered food into her mouth then licks her lips, giving Beverly the exact visual she was hoping for.  
"Do you like it?" Beverly asks, staring at a small blob of custard still clinging to Seven's lip.  
"I do. I find the hard texture and bitterness of the burnt sugar to be a pleasant contrast to the sweet cream. There is another flavor as well, one that I do not recognize."  
"Amaretto."  
"Amaretto?"  
"It's a liquor made from an earth fruit called an almond."

Seven smiles. "Apparently there is no end to the pleasant things the things I am learning today. Please explain how this is considered sexy?"  
"Well, by itself it's not. But when eaten in an intimate setting, it can be. Let me show you."  
She spoons another mouthful to Seven, being sure to let a bit linger on her bottom lip. Before Seven can remove it, she leans in and takes the lip into her mouth, gently sucking it clean.  
"I think I understand," Seven says with a smile. "Let me try."  
She takes the spoon and feeds Beverly, kissing her between bites.  
"Yes I think creme brûlée is one of my favorite foods now too," she says softly as she kisses Beverly again. "You taste amazing but that was true before the creme brûlée. I wish to taste your body again. May I do that? Please?"  
She wipes the rest of the dessert from the bowl with her finger and holds it out for Beverly to suck off.  
"Would you like to move to the bed for sex this time?" she asks, her voice husky.  
Beverly doesn't answer, she stands and takes Seven's hand, pulling her to her feet. She tries to bury her fingers in Seven's hair.  
"Can you take your hair down?" she asks. "I want to see you with your hair down."  
Seven reaches up and pulls out the pins holding her hair in its perfect French twist. Beverly smiles as her golden hair falls down around her shoulders.  
"You're beautiful," she whispers.  
Seven smiles, "a compliment..." she whispers back as she kisses Beverly passionately.

Beverly begins to move backward toward the bed, pulling Seven with her, unwilling to break away from the kiss. As they lie down, Seven begins her tasting journey down Beverly's neck while Beverly runs her fingers through her golden locks.

It's not long before Beverly is squirming under Seven's tender ministrations.  
"Beverly?" Seven asks softly.  
"May I put my fingers inside of you? I very much enjoyed when you put your fingers in me."  
"How about we do it together," Beverly says hoarsely.  
"An excellent idea. Perhaps we can time our orgasms to come at the same moment."  
"Gods I I love you," Beverly says spontaneously. If Seven hears and understands, she chooses not to comment and Beverly is too busy to think about what she just said.

The two women lie close, holding each other, Beverly's head on Seven's shoulder. She yawns.  
"You need to sleep," Seven tells her. "Today has been very exhausting."  
"It has, but it's been wonderful. I think one of the best days of my life.  
"Mine as well. I will never forget this day."  
"Will you stay the night? Sleep with me?"  
"I do not sleep. I will need to regenerate soon but I cannot do that until I return to Voyager. I would very much like to stay with you though. I think I will enjoy lying here while you sleep."  
"Ok. That's a little weird," Beverly says with a laugh. "But I like having you here. You are very comfortable."  
"That is a compliment?"  
"Very much so."  
"In that case, I find you very comfortable as well."

"So when are you going back to Voyager?" Beverly asks, trying to keep the anxiety she feels out of her voice.  
"I plan to return to my shuttle tomorrow. I will rendezvous with Voyager in three days. When do you return to the Enterprise?"  
"The same. I am supposed to leave tomorrow."  
"Then I suppose this will be the only night we will have to sleep together."  
"I suppose." Beverly says, surprised at how much she wants that not to be true. Seven surprises her again.  
"Will you miss me?"  
"I think I will. I've enjoyed getting to know you."  
"As have I. And the sex. I will miss that too. A great deal."  
Beverly laughs. "Yes. There is that. How about tomorrow I watch you masturbate, be sure you're doing it right, so you can do it yourself."  
"Only if you will show me the proper method first," Seven says with a smile.  
"Seven, you have a naughty mind," Beverly laughs.  
"Beverly Crusher you have no idea!" Seven laughs along.

The moment of humor passes and they both reflect on their feelings about the coming day.  
"I will miss you Seven. Can we stay in touch?"  
"I would very much like that," Seven says. "Perhaps we can meet again someday for another lesson."  
"Perhaps," Beverly says as she tries to stifle another yawn.  
"Sleep now my Beverly," Seven says softly as she kisses the top of Beverly head and pulls her arm tighter.  
"Dream not of today."


	4. A Truly Unique Experience

Morning with seven

Beverly wakes to find Seven sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at her, the lights in her optical implant blinking.  
"Did you sit there all night?" she asks.  
"No. I have only been watching you for several hours. Before that I thought about how to increase the mix ratio in the antimatter chamber to produce a higher power output when combined with the unique properties of dilithium crystal we acquired in the Delta Quadrant. We are currently running at 98.67%. B'lanna Torres has asked me to provide an algorithm to increase that output to 98.8%."  
"Did you solve the problem?"  
"I believe I did," Seven says with a smile. "Would you like to hear how I derived the equations?"  
"No. I really wouldn't."  
"Humor?"  
"Sort of. I have no interest in engineering and warp drives. Sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"Because it's your work. It's something that interests you."  
"I have a great many interests. I would be happy to discuss any of them with you. I would also be happy to not talk at all. Do you wish to know what interests me the most this morning?"  
Beverly grins. "I think I already know but tell me anyway."  
Seven smiles as well. "You Doctor Beverly Crusher. You interest me. I want to know everything about you."

Beverly sits up and scoots to Seven. She wraps her arms around and kisses her. As she moves her hands down Seven's back, her finger catches on the edge of one of Seven's implants. She pulls her hand away.

"I'm sorry Beverly. Do my implants disturb you?"  
"No, not really. It just surprised me. I mean I knew it was there but it's still not something I'm used to. May I look at it?"  
"Of course. I know you have an interest in Borg physiology. I am surprised you have not asked me more questions about my implants."

Beverly traces the outlines of the metal where it protrudes from Seven's skin at the junction of the thoracic and cervical vertebra.  
"What does it do?"  
"It is the top of the device which is used to reinforce the strength of my spinal column. It also enhances the efficiency of the nervous signals as they travel the length of my spinal cord providing a much faster muscle response than an unimplanted human would experience."  
"Fascinating," Beverly says.  
"Do you mean that?"  
"I do. I'm a doctor remember?"  
"I do remember. Many are uncomfortable when they experience my Borg implants."  
"They are quite unusual, something no one else has."

Seven nods but she knows that's not the reason people are uncomfortable about her.  
"Do you wish to know more?"  
"Of course. Tell me about this one," Beverly asks as she picks up Seven's left hand and runs her finger along one of the struts on her fingers.  
"It is a reinforcement of the bones and tendons allowing for greater strength than just flesh. It also has tools I am able to use to connect to computerized devices allowing for a great speed in sharing information."  
"Is that what this is?" Beverly asks, touching the tip of Seven's middle finger where she can see a hole in the tip of the implant.  
"It can be used that way but that is not the main function of the tubules that lie inside."  
"What are they then?"

Seven swallows hard. She wants to be honest with Beverly but she is sure that the human will react with revulsion when she reveals the purpose of the tubules. Everyone has. Even Captain Janeway consciously avoided contact with her left hand for several years.

"The tubules extend to insert nanoprobes during the assimilation process," she says, almost inaudibly. She stares at the space between her folded legs, waiting for Beverly to move away in fear and disgust.

Beverly sits for a few seconds, processing the fact that the fingers she is holding were used to assimilate innocent people.

"Do I disgust you?" Seven whispers, still unwilling to see the expression on Beverly's face.  
"No. Of course not. It's just a lot."  
"You are afraid."  
"I'm not."  
"You are angry that I assimilated others."  
"No."  
"You fear me."  
"I said I don't. Look at me. Seven. Look at me. Please."  
She touches her fingers to the bottom of Seven's chin and tilts her face up. Seven reluctantly meets her eyes.  
"You are not Borg Seven."  
"I was. I still did those things"  
"I don't like the Borg. I don't like what they do. Yes I fear them. I've seen what they do and it is the antithesis to what I believe."  
"I understand," Seven interrupts.  
"Let me finish."  
Seven nods.  
"I hate the Borg and everything they stand for but I don't blame you for that. It is what you were and what your life was. But you are not Borg Seven. You feel guilty about what you did. That is human. You can't change the past. You can only go forward. I don't fear you because I know that your human heart is good."  
"Thank you," Seven whispers.  
Beverly leans forward and kisses her. "You are so welcome. Now, I want to know how they work. Can you still, um..."  
"Infect you with Borg nanoprobes?"  
Beverly nods.  
"I can but without the connection to The Collective, they cannot transform storm you in any way. In fact I have used my nanoprobes to heal others on several occasions."

"Can you show me?"  
"You are sure?"  
"I am."

Seven raises her hand and touches it to Beverly's neck where the jugular vein lies under the skin. Beverly shivers.  
"You are OK?"  
"I am. I've just wondered sometimes what it would feel like to be assimilated."  
"I do not remember any feeling at all."  
"Were you scared?"  
"I was. I didn't remember that myself, not until an incident in the Delta Quadrant where I was made to relive my childhood memories."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It is OK. Captain Janeway says that it's good I remember some things from my previous life, even if the memories are not altogether pleasant."  
"She's right. It's those experiences that make us who we are."

Seven thinks about that.  
"I suppose. I prefer to remember happier things. Like my time spent with you."  
"Me too," Beverly says with a smile.

Seven leans forward and kisses her deeply.  
"Do you trust me Beverly?'  
"Of course."  
"I have a theory that I wish to test. It involves my hand implants. Will you allow me to touch you inside?"

The thought makes Beverly shiver though she's not sure if it is in apprehension or excitement. She nods. Seven pulls her down to the bed so that they are lying nose to nose. She kisses Beverly again while she allows her enhanced fingers to explore Beverly's body. As she enters her, she extends the tubules lying inside the implant. Beverly gasps.

"Do I hurt you?" Seven asks.  
"No. It's just, it's an unusual feeling. I think I like it."  
"Good," Seven whispers as she moves her fingers.

Beverly finds Seven as well and they lie close, kissing each other and moving slowly until they come together.

"The experiment was successful?" Seven asks.  
"I'll say. It was a truly unique experience."  
"This is true. You are the only woman in the Universe to experience that."  
"Truly an honor. You may repeat the experiment any time you wish."  
"I wish. Unfortunately it will soon be time for me to leave to return to Voyager."  
"I know," Beverly says sadly. "I need to get ready to leave too."  
"I will miss you Beverly Crusher."  
"I will too Seven. These last two days have been some of the best in my life."  
"You mean that?" Seven asks with surprise.  
"Of course I do. You are wonderful. Maybe we can plan another weekend together soon?"  
"I would very much like that."

Beverly watches as Seven dresses. She comes back to the bed, sitting on the edge, she touches Beverly's hair.

"What does it feel like to be in love?"  
"I don't know."  
"You've never been in love?"  
"I have. I was married once."  
Seven drops her eyes.  
"I know. I am sorry."  
Beverly takes her hand. "It's OK. It was a long time ago."  
"Do you still love him?"  
"In a way."  
"But you cannot describe the feeling?"  
"No. Not really. Love is something very personal. It's different every time, with every person."  
"Then how do you know if you love someone?"

Beverly shrugs. "I don't know. You have to answer that for yourself."  
"I care for Captain Janeway. I wish to take care of her. Protect her. Spend time with her."  
"You love her."  
"I suppose. I don't wish to have sex with her."  
"There are other kinds of love, Seven. You said she is your mentor and your friend. You can love her for that."

Seven nods but she still looks as if she has more she wants to say.  
"Seven? What else?"  
Seven shrugs.  
"I don't know if I love you. I want to."  
Beverly smiles.  
"I know. Give it some time. We've only known each other two days."  
"So you think you could love me too?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. In time. I like you. A lot. We'll stay in touch, talk over subspace, write letters, maybe plan another vacation."  
"I would like that." Seven smiles. "I would like that very much. Not as much as giving you orgasms."  
Beverly laughs and hugs Seven. "We'll have something to look forward to."  
"May I have one more kiss? I wish to commit it to memory so I can think about it later."  
"As you wish."


	5. Never That Old

Ensign Rizki expertly lands his craft in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. Dr. Crusher thanks him for his skill and company as she disembarks. He had heard all sorts of stories about the red haired doctor but she seemed perfectly pleasant to him. 'It's too bad,' he thinks as he watches her walk away. 'She spent her whole vacation reading while there was so much fun to be had in Nuevo Quepos.' He shrugs. "I hope I never get that old!" he says under his breath."

Beverly drops her bags in her quarters and hurries down to Ten Forward in search of Deanna Troi. Half the fun of a vacation fling is sharing it and she can't wait to tell her best friend all about it.

Deanna is sitting with Will Riker, their heads together laughing. Deanna senses her presence and her eyes meet Beverly's. Suddenly she knows. She says something to Will who stands with a mischievous grin. "Beverly," he says as he passes her in the entrance to the room. She's sure she can hear the tease in his voice and she strides to Deanna's table, ready to scold her for telling secrets.

Deanna doesn't give her a chance. She leans forward, elbows on the table, chin in her hands as Beverly takes a seat across from her.

"You met someone!"  
"That obvious?"  
"One doesn't need to be a telepath to see you had a wonderful time. I, however, am an empath and I know that you had sex!"  
They both laugh. Deanna doesn't usually indulge in her brash Betazoid manners but, around Beverly, she rarely holds back.  
"Guilty!" Beverly tells her.  
"It was good too."  
"Very."  
"More than once?"  
"I lost count."  
"Oh my! I want details. All of them. Don't leave a single thing out."

Beverly laughs again.  
"Deanna! A lady never kisses and tells!"  
"Bullshit! You're dying to tell me all about him."  
"Her."

Deanna sits up in surprise.  
"Beverly! I am impressed! I didn't know you had it in you. This must be quite a woman."  
"Oh she is!" Beverly gushes. "She's absolutely amazing. Tall, beautiful, brilliant, funny, sexy as hell!"  
"Mmm hmmm..."  
"And insatiable!"  
"Now we're talking! So what's her name?"  
"Seven."

"That's an unusual name."  
"It is. But it fits her perfectly."  
"So, who is she then. Where is she from?"  
"She's an advisor to StarFleet. She serves on a Federation ship."

Deanna starts to put the pieces of information together.  
"Beverly..."  
"Yes?"  
"Are we talking about Seven of Nine? The Borg?"  
Beverly grins. "We are."

Deanna sits back in her chair, confused.  
"You had sex with a Borg?"  
"Former. She's human. And yes. More than once."  
"You said that."  
"I did. Did I also say it was the most amazing sex I've had in my life?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Which part?" Beverly asks with a grin. "Has it been that long?"  
Deanna throws the wadded up napkin she's been fiddling with at Beverly's head.  
"I just don't understand how you can have sex with a Borg?"  
"She's human Deanna. Very much human. And she's wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"Ok," Deanna says. "I'm listening. Tell me the story."  
Beverly starts from the moment Seven first approached her and tells Deanna everything, well almost everything. Somethings should be kept private, even from your telepathic best friend.

By the time she gets to the end of the story, Deanna can feel how much Beverly misses her new friend already. It concerns her.

"So, what are you thinking?" Beverly asks, knowing that Deanna is probably not very enthusiastic about this new development in her friend's life.  
"Do you want me to answer as a counsellor or a friend?"  
"Are they different?"  
"No. Not much."  
"Ok. Just say it then. You think that she's emotionally immature. You think that this is a one sided relationship and I see in her what I want to see, not who she really is. You think that it's creepy that she wanted me to teach her how to have sex and there was dubious consent involved. You think that I'm falling hard for someone who is incapable of reciprocating that emotion and I'm going to get horribly hurt and you're going to have to pick up the pieces. Again."  
"Just so we understand each other."

Beverly shakes her head. "I don't know Deanna. I've thought about all of the things that you're thinking."  
"Obviously."  
"You're right. Every part of it. But I still can't stop thinking about her. I really really like her. She says she likes too. She seems to. I know the risks but I want to see her again. I need to see her again. It's not just about the sex. I feel like we made a real connection. I can't explain it. Just deep in my soul I know there is something there."

Deanna reaches across the table and takes Beverly's hand.  
"I love you Beverly. You know that. It's my job to think of these thing. To make sure you think of them too. But I can't make you feel something that you don't. You like her. She makes you happy. I can see that. It's your life to do with as you choose. I will support you in any way I can, no matter what you decide to do. And you know that, despite all of my counsellor talk, I'm a romantic at heart. I believe in love and connections. I believe that when you meet your Imzadi, you know it instantly. When you're meant to be with someone, there is no force in the universe that can stop it. I think that, if you truly believe that there is a chance that she can make you happy, then you need to pursue it."

Beverly squeezes Deanna's hand. "Thank you. I love you too."  
"Now," Deanna says as she waves her hand for a server, "I want to know all about what makes sex with a Borg so special."  
Beverly laughs loudly. "Human. And you wish!"


	6. Too Much Time in the Sun

Seven Home

Seven secures her ship in shuttle bay 4. It has been too many days since she regenerated and she feels fuzzy around the edges. It was more difficult than it should have been to concentrate on her tasks. As bad as she feels, she wouldn't trade the time spent on Nuevos Quepos for anything. She hurries out into the corridor with only two things on her mind, her regeneration cycle and Beverly Crusher.

She comes quickly around a corner and nearly runs into Tom Paris.  
"Hey! Watch it!" he says as he dodges her.  
"Watch it?" she asks.  
"Yeah. Watch where you're going. You nearly ran me over. Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?"  
"I am on my way to Cargo Bay 2. I am in need of a regeneration."  
"Good vacation huh?" Tom asks mischievously.  
"It was adequate."  
"I think it was more than adequate. You're cheeks are pretty red."  
"My cheeks?" she ask as she presses her hands to them.  
"Uh huh. Only two things that can mean. You had a weekend fling or you spent too much time in the sun."  
"Fling?"  
"Oh come on Seven. You know. Sex. You found a boyfriend and now you can't stop thinking about him?"  
"I assure you Lieutenant, I did not find a boyfriend. My cheeks are red from the sun. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way to my cargo bay."  
"Uh huh. Sure they are," she hears him snicker behind her.

She has almost reached her cargo bay when her communicator chirps to life.  
*Seven. Could you please come to my ready room."  
She sighs.  
*On my way Captain*

As she enter's Janeway's ready room, the Captain looks up.  
"Seven. It's good to have you back. Did you have a good time?"  
"My cheeks are red from too much time in the sun."

The Captain looks at her curiously.  
"Okay..."  
"Did you need something Captain? I am in need of a regeneration cycle."  
"Can you wait a few more hours? B'lanna needs your help in Engineering. She's been waiting for you."  
"I can give her one hour. After that, I will need at least ten hours of undisturbed regeneration or I will not be able to carry out my duties properly."  
"Good enough."

Seven turns to leave when Captain Janeway calls to her.  
"I'm glad you had a good time, in the sun."  
"Thank you Captain."

Seven smiles to herself as she leaves the ready room. She can explain to B'lanna about the sun too.


	7. Subspace Sex, Who Knew?

Beverly Crusher studies the cards on the table. In her hand, she holds two 4's. Another lies face up on the table.

"Raise," she says as she pushes a small stack of chips to the center.

Worf growls and lays his cards face down. Data and Deanna Troi are already out. Just Will Riker remains with one card left to play. Will checks his cards then studies Beverly's face. She calmly stares him down. She knows he's playing for the flush. Two hearts show on the table. He matches her chips.

"Deal the card Data," he demands.

Another heart. She smiles at him as she pushes a larger stack in. He smiles back.

"All in!"

Beverly considers the bet. Will is the best player on the ship. He's also the best bluffer. Data is rattling off the odds, advising her not to call. She lays her hand on the top of her stack. Just before she makes her move, her communicator chirps.

*Dr. Crusher. You have an incoming subspace message. It is marked private.*

*Thank you. I'll take it in my quarters.*

"Sorry boys. Duty calls." She gathers her chips and slides her cards to the middle of the stack.

"Hey! Wait!" Will calls after her. She just winks at him.

"Well that was rude," Will tells his friends.

"How so?" Data asks, "I believe she folded her hand and therefore forfeited her bet. She was under no obligation to show her cards."

"I know Data. But didn't you want to know?"

"Actually, what I would like to know is if you had the flush," Deanna says. He turns his million bars of gold pressed latinum smile on her.

"You have to pay for that privilege my darling," he says as he shuffles his cards into the deck.

"But how about these messages she's getting?" Will asks, changing the subject.

"What about them?" Deanna asks a bit too quickly. Will turns on her again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Data, but that's the third 'private' message the good doctor has received since returning from her vacation."

"You are correct sir. Three messages in eight days."

"Mmm hmmm…" he continues, "and I think Deanna here knows exactly who they're from. Spill!"

She laughs. "I'm sorry Will. I can't. You know I never share confidences. And a good thing for you too, that I don't."

"True. True. Still, we all want to know what happened on that island, don't we boys?"

Worf and Data stare, never sure who to side with when it comes to gossip. Deanna shakes her head.

"Nope. Sorry. Now are we here to play cards or what? Deal!"

In her quarters, Beverly sits in front of her monitor and taps it to life. She smiles as a woman's face come into focus.

"Seven!"

Large blue eyes light up with a smile.

"Beverly! I am happy to see your face. Do I disturb you?"

"No. Of course not! I'm happy to see you too. How are you?"

"I am good now. I've been looking forward to talking to you for several days."

"Me too. You've been busy?"

"I have been. Voyager has been mapping a new star system. Much of the work was done by me and Ensign Kim in the Astrophysics Lab. It's been quite interesting. Do you wish to hear the details?"

"Sure." Beverly smiles as Seven begins to describe her project in more detail than she understands. It does't matter, just hearing the sound of Seven's voice and watching her talk about something she loves is enough, she lets her mind wander to the things that they can do together.

"Beverly?"

Beverly snaps back to attention.

"Please tel me about your day now."

"Oh it was nothing special."

"You're work is very interesting to me."

"It can be interesting but we've got nothing much going on right now."

"Still, I wish to hear what you do all day. Please don't leave anything out."

Beverly laughs. "Why would you want to know all the mundane stuff I do."

Seven smiles. "Because I often stop in my work to think about you. It would be helpful to me to know what you are likely doing at those moments."

"Details are important to you."

"They are."

Beverly smiles back. "Alright. Well, let's see, I usually start my day at 06:30. I often share breakfast with Captain Picard then I go to my office in sick bay to check staff schedules. My first appointments start at 08:00 then..."

Beverly finishes her story by telling Seven about the evening's poker game.

"Then I have a cup of chamomile and valerian tea or a bit of sherry before bed."

"It sounds like a busy and fulfilling day," Seven tells her.

"It can be. Now, though, I find myself a bit lonely in the evening."

"Why is that?"

Beverly just smiles and Seven catches on.

"Oh. I see. Yes, I find myself wishing you were here to talk to as well. I think about you when I start my regeneration cycle."

Beverly is curious about that. She's seen the process on Borg ships but she's never fully understood it.

"Can you tell me about that? Is it like sleep? Do you dream?"

"I do not know. I don't remember needing to sleep. I feel refreshed and energetic when I finish the cycle. My thought processes are much clearer. As for dreams, I don't remember any. When I was connected to The Collective, I was able to follow commands to awaken. I think of you at the beginning and the end so maybe I am able to have thoughts about you throughout."

"Well then I hope your dreams are as good as mine then," Beverly says with a wink.

"Do you wish to play a dream game?" Seven asks.

From the pink color in Seven's cheeks, Beverly suspects what it is she wants to do.

"Maybe, is this something you read about?"

"It is. I've heard it can be quite pleasant in circumstances when lovers are separated by distance."

Beverly is suddenly embarrassed. "I don't know..."

"Trust me?"

"Ok," she says with a nervous giggle.

Seven lowers her tone, her voice more melodic than her normal Borg cadence.

"Listen very carefully to my words, do everything I say. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath, hold it until I count to three then slowly let it out. Don't think about anything but the sound of my voice."

She slowly guides Beverly into relaxation then starts to give her directives. She describes in detail every taste, smell, the feel of her lips as she gently sucks on Beverly's neck, the touch of finger tips on her breasts. By the time she directs her to touch herself, Beverly is unable to tell the difference between her fingers and Seven's.

"Open your eyes Beverly."

Beverly slowly opens her eyes and sees the image of Seven on the monitor, a bit startled that Seven isn't actually in the room with her.

"How was that?"

"That was amazing. It was like it was real, like you're really here with me."

"I am with you Beverly. Now you will have good dreams tonight."

Beverly smiles. "I hope that you do too. Can we talk again soon?"

Seven ducks her head.

"As you wish. Good night Beverly. Dream not of today."

The screen goes black and Beverly sits back with a sigh.

"Damn," she says softly as she crawls into her bed.

Deanna comes by Beverly's office.

"You want to get some lunch?"

"Sure. Just let me..."

"What happened?"

"What?" Beverly asks, a bit startled.

"I know that look!"

"It's nothing Deanna. Really. I just had a chance to talk to Seven last night. I guess I'm still a bit high from that."

Deanna peers at Beverly's face.

"No. It's more than that. Can we go to my office and talk?"

"Only if there's food."

"I'll replicate something."

Beverly follows Deanna down the corridor, wondering how much her friend has guessed and what it is she has to say about it. In her office, Deanna makes lunch and coffee and brings it to the sofa where Beverly sits.

"Tell me what happened?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"You're not embarrassed. You can't wait to do it again."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"With communicator sex? No. Not really."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she hypnotized you."

"She did?"

"Uh huh. I can feel the fuzzy edges around your memory, the confusion about what was real and what was your imagination."

"It did feel amazing. Like she was really there. Like it was her hands and not mine."

"Beverly, did you consent to that?"

"I'm not sure. I think so. I mean she asked, not specifically that but...I don't understand the problem? Even I know that you can't make someone do anything they don't want to do under hypnosis."

"True. But suggestion can be very powerful when you're in that state. It may be something you wouldn't normally do. It seems that she's very good at it and you've been hypnotized before. It makes you an easy target."

"Maybe but she didn't do anything wrong. It was good. Really good."

"I can feel that. Just talk to her about it. Please? And make sure you know what's going to happen first. Everything. OK?"

"Ok. Now can I tell you about it?"

Deanna grins. "You better not leave out a single detail!"

Tom Paris and B'lanna Torres drop their trays onto the table in the mess. Harry Kim joins them moments later. Their breakfast discussion often include a great deal of ship's gossip and this morning is no exception. Tom starts the conversation.

"So has anyone noticed Seven has been acting strange since she came back from her vacation?"

"I have," Harry agrees. "She seems preoccupied for some reason. And why did she need a vacation in the first place? It's not like she has any hobbies or anything."

"You mean besides working out and annoying me?" B'lanna asks.

Tom and Harry laugh at her.

"Seriously though," she adds, "Harry's right. She's been distracted, and she's been asking me the strangest questions."

"Like what?" Tom asks.

"Like about you and me. Dating things though she calls it courtship and mating. Like how did we know we wanted a mate, what does being in love feel like."

"Yeah! She asked me the same kinds of things," Harry says. "It was really weird. You guys think she has feelings for someone?"

B'lanna shakes her head. "That would be assuming she has feelings."

"Now c'mon B'lanna. That's not fair," Tom scolds her. "She's got feelings. She's just not good at expressing them. Maybe our little Borg is growing up?"

"You know," he adds, "I did see her when she got back from her trip. Ran into her in the hall. I even accused her of having a boy friend. I was teasing her at the time but maybe..."

"What did she say?" Harry asks, leaning forward onto the table.

Tom laughs at him. "Whoa. Down boy! She said she didn't."

"You know," B'lanna says, "she did ask me some other questions..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. About sex."

"Yeah?" Harry asks again, a bit too interested in the answer.

"She asked if I ever had sex with a woman too."

"What did you say?" Tom and Harry ask at the same time.

"Not telling!"

"You don't think...?" Tom asks.

"It would explain a lot." Harry says with disappointment. Tom and B'lanna laugh at him. Just then Tuvok walks by their table.

"Lieutenants. Ensign." He nods his head in greeting. "What is the topic of discussion for this morning?"

"Seven has a lesbian lover!" Harry blurts out.

Tuvok glares at him. "Mr. Kim, I think that we would all appreciate you refrain from speculation on Seven's personal life."

"Understood," Harry mumbles but as Tuvok walks away, the three friends dissolve into giggles once again.

"So, what is today's gossip?" Kathryn Janeway asks her old friend as she slides into the seat at Tuvok's table. Tuvok sighs. "It seems that Seven and her love life are of a great deal of interest this morning."

"Seven has a love life?" Kathryn asks with surprise.

"Apparently so."

"And who is the object of her affections?"

"Unknown. The current theory seems to be that it's a woman."

"I see," Kathryn muses as she sips at her coffee.

The door to the Holodeck slides open to reveal a tall blonde wearing a tight red catsuit. Kathryn looks up.

"You wished to see me Captain?"

"I did. Don't just stand there, come in."

Seven steps through the door and it closes, dissolving into the image of daVinci's workshop. Seven watches patiently as Kathryn picks up a blob of green paint with her palate knife and spreads it onto the canvas in front of her. She squints at it then scrapes it off and back onto her palate. She mixes a bit of darker green and tries it again. Satisfied, she pulls the edges of the green outward to simulate the branches of a tree. She adds a sliver of white paint for accent then puts her knife and palate down. Without taking her eyes from her painting she begins to talk.

"I was wondering why you went to Nuevo Quepos last week?"

"I requested a shore leave. Is that not proper?"

"No it was fine. And is your right. I'm just wondering why? You've never expressed any desire for leave before nor have had any interest in that particular place."

"I wished to explore the human idea of a vacation."

Kathryn finally looks up and meets Seven's eyes.

"Bullshit! You had a reason for that particular place and that particular time. I want to know what it was."

"There was a person there I wished to meet."

"Ahhh!" Kathryn says triumphantly. "And who was this person?

"A StarFleet doctor. One who is an expert in Borg physiology. I had questions I wished to have answered.

"Things you couldn't ask the Doctor?"

"No."

"I see."

Kathryn goes back to studying her painting.

"Is there more Captain?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't understand."

Kathryn sighs and stands. She goes to sit on the hearth next to the fire and gestures for Seven to join her.

"I'm concerned Seven. It seems as though you've been acting differently since you returned."

"I'm sorry Captain. I will pay more attention to my work."

"It's not that Seven. I'm going to just come right out and say it. This doctor that you went to meet, are you in a relationship with this person?"

"Is this something I am to share? Must others inform you when they form friendships?"

"No. But Seven, you're different. I worry about you, that someone may take advantage of you."

"I assure you Captain that Dr. Crusher has not taken advantage of me."

"Crusher?! So it's true then?"

Seven just looks at her with confusion.


	8. Our Little Borg is Growing Up

Seven's lover

Tom Paris and B'lanna Torres drop their trays onto the table in the mess. Harry Kim joins them moments later. Their breakfast discussion often include a great deal of ship's gossip and this morning is no exception. Tom starts the conversation.

"So has anyone noticed Seven has been acting strange since she came back from her vacation?"

"I have," Harry agrees. "She seems preoccupied for some reason. And why did she need a vacation in the first place? It's not like she has any hobbies or anything."

"You mean besides working out and annoying me?" B'lanna asks.

Tom and Harry laugh at her.

"Seriously though," she adds, "Harry's right. She's been distracted, and she's been asking me the strangest questions."

"Like what?" Tom asks.

"Like about you and me. Dating things though she calls it courtship and mating. Like how did we know we wanted a mate, what does being in love feel like."

"Yeah! She asked me the same kinds of things," Harry says. "It was really weird. You guys think she has feelings for someone?"

B'lanna shakes her head. "That would be assuming she has feelings."

"Now c'mon B'lanna. That's not fair," Tom scolds her. "She's got feelings. She's just not good at expressing them. Maybe our little Borg is growing up?"

"You know," he adds, "I did see her when she got back from her trip. Ran into her in the hall. I even accused her of having a boy friend. I was teasing her at the time but maybe..."

"What did she say?" Harry asks, leaning forward onto the table.

Tom laughs at him. "Whoa. Down boy! She said she didn't."

"You know," B'lanna says, "she did ask me some other questions..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. About sex."

"Yeah?" Harry asks again, a bit too interested in the answer.

"She asked if I ever had sex with a woman too."

"What did you say?" Tom and Harry ask at the same time.

"Not telling!"

"You don't think...?" Tom asks.

"It would explain a lot." Harry says with disappointment. Tom and B'lanna laugh at him. Just then Tuvok walks by their table.

"Lieutenants. Ensign." He nods his head in greeting. "What is the topic of discussion for this morning?"

"Seven has a lesbian lover!" Harry blurts out.

Tuvok glares at him. "Mr. Kim, I think that we would all appreciate you refrain from speculation on Seven's personal life."

"Understood," Harry mumbles but as Tuvok walks away, the three friends dissolve into giggles once again.

"So, what is today's gossip?" Kathryn Janeway asks her old friend as she slides into the seat at Tuvok's table. Tuvok sighs. "It seems that Seven and her love life are of a great deal of interest this morning."

"Seven has a love life?" Kathryn asks with surprise.

"Apparently so."

"And who is the object of her affections?"

"Unknown. The current theory seems to be that it's a woman."

"I see," Kathryn muses as she sips at her coffee.

The door to the Holodeck slides open to reveal a tall blonde wearing a tight red catsuit. Kathryn looks up.

"You wished to see me Captain?"

"I did. Don't just stand there, come in."

Seven steps through the door and it closes, dissolving into the image of daVinci's workshop. Seven watches patiently as Kathryn picks up a blob of green paint with her palate knife and spreads it onto the canvas in front of her. She squints at it then scrapes it off and back onto her palate. She mixes a bit of darker green and tries it again. Satisfied, she pulls the edges of the green outward to simulate the branches of a tree. She adds a sliver of white paint for accent then puts her knife and palate down. Without taking her eyes from her painting she begins to talk.

"I was wondering why you went to Nuevo Quepos last week?"

"I requested a shore leave. Is that not proper?"

"No it was fine. And is your right. I'm just wondering why? You've never expressed any desire for leave before nor have had any interest in that particular place."

"I wished to explore the human idea of a vacation."

Kathryn finally looks up and meets Seven's eyes.

"Bullshit! You had a reason for that particular place and that particular time. I want to know what it was."

"There was a person there I wished to meet."

"Ahhh!" Kathryn says triumphantly. "And who was this person?

"A StarFleet doctor. One who is an expert in Borg physiology. I had questions I wished to have answered.

"Things you couldn't ask the Doctor?"

"No."

"I see."

Kathryn goes back to studying her painting.

"Is there more Captain?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't understand."

Kathryn sighs and stands. She goes to sit on the hearth next to the fire and gestures for Seven to join her.

"I'm concerned Seven. It seems as though you've been acting differently since you returned."

"I'm sorry Captain. I will pay more attention to my work."

"It's not that Seven. I'm going to just come right out and say it. This doctor that you went to meet, are you in a relationship with this person?"

"Is this something I am to share? Must others inform you when they form friendships?"

"No. But Seven, you're different. I worry about you, that someone may take advantage of you."

"I assure you Captain that Dr. Crusher has not taken advantage of me."

"Crusher?! So it's true then?"

Seven just looks at her with confusion.


	9. Who and What She is

Captain Picard comes out of his ready room looking perturbed. He focuses his attention on the young ensign at conn.

"Mr. Talbot, change course to StarBase 84, warp 2."

"Captain?" His first officer asks as he vacates the command chair.

Picard sighs.

"There is to be a reception for Admiral Petosky's retirement on Friday night."

"That's three days from now!" Riker exclaims.

"Yes. Apparently I have a disturbing habit of finding emergencies and missing these things so they held the invitation until the last minute." He sighs again. "What I wouldn't give for a Romulan invasion right now."

Riker laughs. "I'm sure you'll have fun Captain."

Picard looks at him. "As will you Number One. Your presence is requested as well."

"Ensign Talbot," Riker asks, "please scan the Neutral Zone for the invasion force."

Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher both snicker. The men turn on them.

"Don't be too amused. You will both be joining us as well."

Beverly turns to Deanna, "Don't we have a thing Friday night?"

"Oh yes!" Deanna agrees. "A very important thing."

Data turns from his seat in Ops.

"Captain, at warp two, we will not arrive at StarBase 84 until 0:14 on Sunday morning. I'm afraid that will be too late for you to attend the Admiral's reception."

Picard sighs again. "Yes Mr. Data. Thank you. Warp three then. Will that be enough time?"

"It will Captain but only just. May I suggest warp 4?"

"Yes Mr. Data. Warp four would be best. Ensign?"

"Aye Captain. Increasing to warp four."

Everyone settles back into their seats, ready for the long trip across space. Picard decides to chat. He turns to Beverly.

"Oh. This may be of interest to you. Captain Janeway of Voyager will also be attending. Perhaps I can get you a look at her Borg if you're interested."

His words hit Beverly like a bolt of lightning. She forces herself to stay calm and keep her face neutral.

"I would like that. Thank you."

Deanna is the one who can't contain her emotions. The captain notices.

"Counselor?"

"It's nothing Captain. I just, uh…"

Riker rescues her. "I believe Dr. Crusher has already met Seven of Nine."

"Really? You never said anything?"

"Well, no, I mean it was just the other week, I ran into her on Nuevos Quepos. We had a chance to talk. About Borg stuff I mean."

Riker snickers. Picard hears him but doesn't take his focus off of Beverly.

"I would love to hear what you learned. I hear she is quite interesting."

"I, um, I…" Beverly stutters.

Picard narrows his eyes. "Ready Room. Now!"

Beverly follows him but not before throwing an evil eye at both Will and Deanna.

As she leaves, Will winks at Deanna. "Wouldn't you love to be a fly on the wall in there?" Deanna just shakes her head.

Picard goes straight to the replicator. "Earl Grey. Hot. Beverly?"

"I'm fine."

He takes his tea and returns to his desk. He gestures toward a chair. "Please."

"I'll stand."

"Ok." He eyes her carefully, trying to figure out her hostility.

"Obviously there is more to this story than just running into the Borg. Care to explain?"

"Not really. We met. She had some questions. We talked."

"About?"

"Mostly about her life. It's really nothing Captain."

"I see. Beverly, you know how I feel about the Borg…"

"She's not Borg, Captain. She hasn't been for a long time."

He continues. "I can't stop you from seeing her again but I warn you to be very careful. I know how they think."

"She's not Borg." Beverly repeats.

"Yes, well, still."

"Is that all Captain?"

"For now. Yes."

Deanna doesn't need to be empathic to know what Beverly is thinking as she leaves the bridge.

"I better…"

"Yeah," Riker agrees as Deanna gets up to follow her friend. In the corridor, Beverly turns on her.

"Why did you do that to me?" she demands angrily.

"I didn't 'do' anything to you. If anything, you did it to me!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you weren't as calm and collected as you think you were. Everyone on the bridge knew exactly what you were thinking. Honestly Beverly, I'm concerned about you. Everyone is."

"I don't think that was concern Jean-Luc was showing. He's being a jealous twat."

"Maybe. But he cares about you Beverly. We all do. This woman has some sort of weird hold on you. It's concerning."

"She doesn't have any 'hold' on me Deanna! It's a new relationship. It's exciting. Hormonal. Whatever. It's not like we've both never fallen hard for someone in the past. I remember you and Devinoni Ral. You were pretty giddy then. I'm not sure what your problem is? Because it's a woman or because it's Seven?"

"It's because she's manipulating you Beverly. I don't know what her reasons are but this is not the same as Devinoni or even Odan."

Beverly is angry again. "You're right about one thing. Seven is nothing like Odan. Odan lied to me about what he was for weeks. Remember that? Just like Devinoni lied to you. Seven has been open and honest about who and what she is from the beginning. As for the rest, I know exactly what I am doing and what I am feeling."

She softens her tone. "Just meet her Deanna. You'll see."

"Ok. I will. I look forward to it. Just please remember that I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Deanna. I just feel like you're wrong about her. Trust me?"

Deanna smiles and holds her arms open. Beverly gratefully embraces her. "Thank you."


	10. You Never Know Who You Might Run Into

"Sir, dropping out of warp," the Ensign at Conn informs Captain Picard.

"Excellent. Take us into the station at one quarter impulse please."

"Aye sir," the young man replies.

Picard turns to Worf. "Open a shipwide com link please."

Worf signals to him and the captain begins to speak.

*All hands. We have arrived at Starbase 84. We will be docked at Shuttle Bay 3 for those who wish to disembark. Please check your department's duty rosters for the schedule for the next four days. Aside from light duty, all crew is welcome to visit the station. Accommodations off ship are at your own expense. We will be departing at 15:00 on Tuesday afternoon. Enjoy your leave. Picard out*

Beverly and Deanna are walking toward the retail center of the Starbase. Beverly glances down every corridor and around every corner as if she is looking for someone. Deanna decides to tease her a bit.

"Looking for someone?"

Beverly smiles. "Oh you know, you never know who you might run into on a shore leave."

"So I've heard. Have you made plans for the weekend yet?"

"No. We haven't talked. I'm not even sure when, or if, Voyager will be here."

Deanna is surprised. "You haven't talked?"

Beverly shrugs. "She hasn't tried to contact me. Maybe they aren't really coming. Or she doesn't know."

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"I don't contact her."

Deanna gives her a disapproving look.

"It's not like that. She didn't ask me not to. I just don't know what she's told her captain. And it's not like she would have anyone trying to contact her. I thought it would be awkward for her if she hasn't shared yet."

"And why wouldn't she share?" Deanna's voice is just as disapproving as her face.

"She's different Deanna. You know that. She's very private. I just don't want to cause her any problems."

Deanna's only response is a low humming sound telling Beverly everything she needs to know about her friend's opinion. She tries to change the subject.

"So are you staying here on the station or going back to the Enterprise?"

"I thought I'd get a place here. Be a nice change."

"Have a roommate?" Beverly asks with more than a bit of teasing in her voice.

"Not yet. You offering?"

"Maybe. If Seven doesn't show up."

Deanna laughs. "Actually, I was thinking of asking someone. You've kind of inspired me the last couple of weeks, all your naughty thoughts."

Beverly laughs too. "And who is this lucky person?"

Deanna's cheeks turn bright red.

"No! Deanna! Really?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it, yeah. I mean I haven't said anything to him and I could very well chicken out…"

"Well, I think you should. I've never understood you two in the first place. I mean, even if you don't want to be together, you can at least take advantage of the benefits."

"Beverly!" Deanna scolds her as they both laugh.

From behind them, the women hear a voice.

"Beverly Crusher!"

Beverly freezes. Deanna takes the hint and whispers "see you at the reception. I want hear all about it!" before she disappears into the nearest retail cubicle. The voice calls out again.

"Beverly Crusher!"

"Yes?" She turns around to see a tall blonde woman walking toward her.

"I require your assistance!" the woman demands.

"Something I can help you with?"

The woman stops several feet away. Her gaze is intense. "I require your assistance," she repeats.

"Well then how can I assist you?"

The woman walks closer, invading Beverly's personal space. "I have not been kissed in several weeks," the woman says softly. "I was hoping you could help me fix that."

Beverly leans close enough that they're breasts gently touch. "Let me see what I can do."

Beverly moans softly as they kiss. She wraps her arms tight and pulls Seven close. "Gods I can't believe how good you feel. I don't know what it is about you Seven , but no one has ever gotten to me like you do."

"Explain."

"Mmmm… just that I am surprised how much I missed you, how much I miss this." She kisses Seven again.

"What time do you have to go to the event?"

"I've got a couple hours. Do you have a place to stay?" Seven shakes her head.

"Well, I was planning on getting one. Come with me?"

Seven shakes her head again. "No. I have something to give you. I will meet you there in 15 minutes."

Beverly nods and kisses Seven one more time before letting her go.

Seven shows up again at the same time Beverly finds her quarters for the weekend. She has both hands behind her back. Beverly tries to peak but Seven turns away with a laugh.

"No. You need to wait!"

Beverly waits until the doors close behind them before turning around and wrapping her arms around Seven's waist. "So are you going to show me now or should we go straight to bed?"

"As tempting as that is, I think I should give you your gifts first."

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything."

Seven raises her eyebrow. "Does this mean you don't want them? Or is this a social custom where you say the opposite of what you mean?"

Beverly laughs. "You're adorable."

"In that case, I will give you your gifts." She brings her hands from behind her back to show a bottle and a flat package wrapped in a piece of old fabric. Beverly takes the bottle and examines it.

"A bottle of Terran wine? Where did you get this?"

"Is it a good vintage?"

Beverly laughs. "I have no idea. Should we open it?"

Seven nods. "But first, you must open this." She pushes the smaller present into Beverly's hands. Beverly carefully unwraps it to find an antique stethoscope.

"Is this? Is this 21st century?" she asks.

"20th."

"Where did you find this?"

"Is the location where presents are bought significant?"

"No," Beverly says while laughing. "It's another social custom. It means 'I can't believe you found this.'"

"Oh. Well in that case, my crew mate Lieutenant Paris is adept at 'acquiring' things. I asked him to find some gifts that would be of interest."

"So you've told your friends about us?"

"Indirectly, yes. I told Captain Janeway."

"And what did she say?"

"She was not pleased, though I am not entirely sure whether she is concerned about my feelings or hers."

"Yeah, I got the same thing."

"Explain."

"No. Not now. I have other things I want to do first."

"You mean sex? I really hope you mean sex."

"I mean sex." Beverly says as she lays her gifts on the table and takes Seven to the bedroom.

Beverly is sitting on the bed, sipping her wine while Seven tickles her back. She's already had about half of the bottle, Seven not liking it.

"You need to go soon." Seven tells her.

"I wish I didn't have to."

"You are not looking forward to the Admiral's reception?"

"Not hardly. Would rather stay here with you. I've never enjoyed these sort of formal events, but Captain Picard already said I would be there."

"Perhaps you will have a chance to speak to Captain Janeway. She looks forward to meeting you."

"That will certainly be interesting. I think I have a few more minutes before I need to go. A little something to look forward to?" she asks as she turns and kisses Seven. She pushes Seven to her back then straddles her. She finds Seven with one hand and herself with the other. Seven watches her carefully before pulling her down for a kiss.

"I like that," she whispers.

"I told you I would show you how."

Seven nibbles on Beverly's neck while Beverly moves her hands faster and faster until Seven goes rigid beneath her. She falls over the edge herself and Seven wraps her up with her arms and legs.

"When you return, I can show you what I learned."

"I look forward to it," Beverly says as she reluctantly rolls off of Seven and the bed. "I will get out of there as quickly as I can." As she prepares to leave, she looks back at her lover. "I'm really glad you're here Seven. I missed you."


	11. We Talked About This

Beverly Crusher comes up to Captain Picard, slightly out of breath. He turns to her with a smile.

"Beverly! You look wonderful!" he says as he kisses her on the cheek. "You look positively glowing!"

"Thank you, Jean-Luc," she says shyly. She turns to the others in the group, Will Riker and Deanna Troi.

"I love your dress Deanna. And you look lovely too Will," she says with a smile. He takes a slight bow. Deanna, on the other hand, is not pleased. She grabs Beverly's arm.

"Excuse us for a minute Gentlemen," she says as she pulls Beverly away. Beverly pulls her arm back.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

Deanna turns on her. "Are you drunk?"

"Not quite," Beverly replies, still rubbing her arm.

"Where did you find alcohol? Did Seven give it to you?"

"It was a gift. A good one too. I'll save you some."

Deanna narrows her eyes.

"We talked about this Beverly!"

Beverly is done with Deanna and her scolding. "No. We absolutely did not. Why do you care anyway?"

"She got you drunk and then you had sex!"

Beverly smiles devilishly. "Actually, we had sex, then I got drunk and then we had sex again."

Deanna sighs. "We did talk about this. About her manipulating you. Getting you drunk is the same as hypnotizing you. How are you not getting this? She's using this, and sex, to control you."

"I'm not being controlled! I know exactly what I'm doing! And to what end? What in the Universe would she have to gain by using me?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"Well, when you figure it out, you let me know. Until then, I have a reception to go to and a woman to get back to."

She turns and stalks away while Deanna glares at her back.

Beverly is enmeshed in a philosophical conversation about the use of nanotechnology in medicine when she feels a disturbance in the force. She glances up and is stunned to see Seven of Nine enter the room. Seven is dressed in a strapless gown, the same bright blue as her eyes. Her hair is down and lies in curls on her shoulders. She spots Captain Janeway and moves to stand next to her. Janeway smiles and introduces her to the group she's been conversing with. Deanna comes to stand next to Beverly.

"What is she doing here?"

"I..I don't know."

"Did you know she was coming?"

"No. She never said a word."

"Interesting. You should go talk to her."

Beverly watches for a moment as Seven says something and Janeway laughs. Janeway moves closer until her shoulder touches Seven's. Seven tosses her hair and speaks to her captain again. The group moves away, leaving the two women alone. They don't seem to notice.

"No. She knows I'm here if she wants to talk. It looks as if she's busy." She feels Picard watching her and she goes to stand next to him. He puts his hand possessively on the small of her back. He saw Seven's arrival as well.

"Are you OK?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Why is everyone so worried about me? I'm fine."

Picard nods and takes a drink from a passing waiter. He hands it to Beverly.

"This must be a bit awkward."

"I said I'm fine!"

Beverly keeps her eye on Seven as she moves around the room talking to the various dignitaries. She makes sure to keep her distance though she finds herself staring more than once. She can't help but think about how beautiful the woman is and how badly she wants to remove that blue dress. Seven doesn't seem to notice her at all. Finally, she's had enough. She makes her excuses to Picard and leaves for the womens' room.

In the bathroom, Beverly splashes water on her face, trying to cool her emotions. She leans her hands on the edge of the vanity and stares at herself in the mirror. Does she have this whole thing wrong? Is Deanna right? Is Seven playing her somehow? If so, what is the game? What does she want? She shakes her head, trying to clear it. They need to talk. It's all just a big misunderstanding. She decides to go back to the party and confront Seven. Surely there's a simple explanation why she never mentioned she would be at the reception as well.

Beverly senses another person in the room with her and turns to see Captain Janeway. The woman is small but there is no mistaking her authority. Her bright blue eyes are intelligent and her posture and set of her jaw let Beverly know that she is not someone to be messed with.

"Dr. Crusher."

"Yes?"

"I was hoping we would have a chance to meet tonight."

"We've met once before. On the Enterprise. Deep Space 9. Before you…"

"I remember," Janeway says sternly.

"Right. Well, it's nice to see you again."

"Let's cut to the chase Doctor. I want to talk about Seven of Nine."

"Ok. What about her?"

Janeway narrows her eyes. Beverly knows exactly what she wants to talk about. She's grown weary of the game. "I know you've been seeing her."

"We've been seeing each other. Are you asking me what my intentions are?"

"I suppose I am."

"Honestly Captain, I don't know. We're just enjoying getting to know each other."

"I think you've been enjoying more than that."

Beverly feels a spark of anger. "I think we're done here!"

"No. We're not. You need to leave Seven alone."

"I'm sorry. I get that you feel the need to protect Seven but she can make her own choices about who she dates."

Janeway loses her temper too. "Seven is a child!"

Beverly laughs sharply. "Seven is NOT a child. She's a grown woman and she knows exactly what she's doing! This is the best relationship I've had in a long time and I'm not backing away from it just to make you feel better about your protégé. It's time you recognize that she's all grown up and can make her own choices about her life!"

She pushes past Janeway before the woman can answer. Outside the restroom, she falls back against the wall and tries to control her anger. At the other end of the corridor, she sees Seven talking to a man.

"Oh gods," she groans as she realizes that it's Picard Seven is talking to. She can't hear what they're saying but, from their body language, she can tell it's going about as well as her talk with Janeway.

Seven watches Captain Janeway follow Beverly out of the room. She saw Beverly watching her. She can tell by her facial expressions that she is angry to see her at the party. She wishes to explain but her captain told her to stay away. She will talk to Beverly when she gets back. Hopefully, Beverly's talk with Captain Janeway will go well. She doesn't think so. The captain is angry too. She just wishes she knew why.

She decides to follow the two women. Maybe if she is there, they won't be so angry with each other. She steps into the corridor but cannot see either of her friends. Disappointed, she turns to go back to where Janeway told her to wait. She runs into someone.

The man standing in her way is older than Janeway, he is mostly bald, the little hair he does have is white from age. He wears the rank of captain. Seven recognizes him right away.

"My apologies Captain Picard. I did not see you standing there."

The captain stares at her. "What is your designation?" he barks.

"I am Seven of Nine."

"That is not a designation!"

"No. It is my name."

"I am Locutus of Borg. You will state your designation!"

Seven begins to lose patience. "I know you. You are not Borg. You are human. You are Captain Picard of the Enterprise. I do not answer to you."

"You are Borg."

"I was Borg. Now I am human."

Picard abandons this line of questioning.

"What is your interest in Beverly Crusher?"

"Beverly and I are friends."

"Borg do not have friends. I don't know what you want from her but you need to stay away from Beverly."

"I will not! We are friends. I do not want anything from her. I love her."

Picard blinks, trying to think of a response to Seven's admission. It is just then that Beverly arrives.

"Is everything OK here?" she asks. Picard and Seven both nod.

"Yes. Of course," Picard answers her. "Seven and I were just getting acquainted."

Beverly looks at Seven who answers her as well. "Captain Picard and I were discussing our shared experience as Borg."

Beverly knows that both of these answers are only half truths but she decides to let it go. Seven addresses her.

"I am sorry you're angry. I can explain everything to you."

"I'm not angry. I was just surprised to see you."

"It was an order. I did not know."

"It's OK. We can talk about it."

Beverly gives Picard a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Jean-Luc. Thank you for looking out for me." She laces her fingers with Seven's and they turn and walk away. Picard watches them go with a sigh. A woman stands close behind him, watching as well.

"It seems as though we have something in common," the woman says.

Picard turns with a smile.

"Indeed it seems that we do Captain."

"Katherine."

He dips his head. "Jean-Luc. Would you care to have a drink with me Katherine?"

Janeway glances one more time in the direction of Beverly and Seven.

"Yes Jean-Luc, I believe I would."


	12. What About You?

Beverly gives Picard a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Jean-Luc. Thank you for looking out for me." She laces her fingers with Seven's and they turn and walk away. Picard watches them go with a sigh. A woman stands close behind him, watching as well.

"It seems as though we have something in common," the woman says.

Picard turns with a smile.

"Indeed it seems that we do Captain."

"Kathryn."

He dips his head. "Jean-Luc. Would you care to have a drink with me Kathryn?"

Janeway glances one more time in the direction of Beverly and Seven.

"Yes Jean-Luc, I believe I would."

Picard and Janeway walk silently down the corridor to the merchant hub of the StarBase. They find a small bar and sit in a quiet corner. Kathryn glances at Jean-Luc's face, wondering why exactly he asked her out. He looks lost in his own thoughts and she decides to wait for him to start the conversation. The waiter brings them a bottle of wine and a cheese plate then disappears into the shadows. Picard stares into his wine for a minute before talking.

"Thank you Kathryn."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to come sit with me. I didn't relish the idea of going home alone."

"And why is that?"

Picard doesn't answer and she can't help but tease him. "Do Admiral's retirement parties always make you so pensive?" The comment finally breaks through and Picard smiles.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Obviously. About?"

"Things we have in common I suppose."

"And what are those?"

"Well, we are both captains of two of StarFleet's most famous starships for one. And you seem to find your share of trouble as well. I imagine we are both the thorns in the side of many a commanding officer."

Kathryn laughs. "I would have said 'pain in the ass' myself."

Jean-Luc smiles and lifts his glass in a toast. "A more apt description." He takes a sip of his wine and rests his glass back on the table. "I read that you were once assimilated as well."

Kathryn has to work to control her gaze. "I was. It's not something I care to talk about."

"No. Neither do I. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's OK. It is an experience that we share. One that no others can understand."

"Except Seven of Nine."

Kathryn is startled. "Except Seven of Nine. Of course."

Picard takes another sip of wine. He tries to be nonchalant with his next question. "So what about her? Is she still Borg?"

Kathryn doesn't buy his act for a second. She stares him down. "Are you concerned?"

"I am. Yes. I care very much for Doctor Crusher."

"I see."

Jean-Luc sighs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up. Let's just say I'm curious. Neither of us were long in The Collective. All of the Borg alterations were corrected. I, and I assume you, were able to go back to our lives. That was not so for her."

"No. There are parts of her, physical and otherwise, that are still very much affected by her time in The Collective. She did not choose to leave. She has struggled with transitioning back into a human life."

"So is she Borg? Or is she human?"

Kathryn shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think she knows. She is still greatly influenced by the Borg way of thinking in her personal and professional life. She has had to learn to be human, to have patience with others, to say thank you, to have some tact. Do you know that when we first met, she refused to sit? 'Borg do not sit.'" Kathryn says in a mimic of Seven's autonomic voice.

"So she is a Borg who has learned to mimic humans?" Picard asks, his voice betrays his concern.

"No. She has genuine human feelings. She has friends. She has found enjoyment in her life. She may still process like a Borg but she is no longer ruthless. I've not heard her denounce the Borg but she understands that assimilation is wrong."

"Would she kill a Borg?"

Kathryn stares at Picard. The question is loaded. Where do Seven's loyalties really lie? Is she Borg? Or is she human?

"Yes. Yes I believe she would. If she had to. If she felt it was necessary to protect her family."

Jean-Luc is satisfied with the answer. He picks up his glass and stares into the liquid. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said we have much in common. I'm wondering if that extends to your feelings about Seven and Dr. Crusher?"

"It does."

He nods. He already knew the answer. "So why have you never told her?"

Kathryn sighs. Her eyes drop to the table. Why has she never explored her feelings about Seven? What exactly are her feelings about Seven?" She finally looks up. "It's complicated."

"It always is."

Kathryn sighs again. "I rescued her. I forced her out of The Collective. I've been her mentor and her captain. I've given her orders and reprimanded her. None of that is conducive to a romantic relationship. That and I'm not entirely sure that this isn't more about me than her. Maybe I assumed that she would always be there, if I ever changed my mind. I certainly never foresaw this situation. I underestimated her. And myself."

"I understand." He takes a pensive sip from his glass.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Beverly? Why are you two not together? Or were you?"

He sighs. "No. We weren't. It's complicated."

Kathryn laughs. "It always is."

He sighs again. "Beverly's husband was my best friend. And my first officer."

"Oh." She thinks for a few seconds before asking the next question.

"So what happened?"

Picard swirls the wine in his glass. "I loved her from the day I met her. But she married Jack. I stood for them at their wedding. I was there in his place when their son was born." He pauses and she waits. "I sent him on the away mission where he died."

"Oh my gods."

He's lost in his own memories now.

"I delivered the news in person. I owed both of them that. After that, we fell apart. She had a son and a career. I had a ship that needed me."

"You never told her?"

"No. I suspect she's known all along. It was awkward at first, when we were both assigned to the Enterprise. We got past that. We're friends now."

Kathryn shakes her head. "Obviously you're not. Why did you not tell her?"

He shrugs. "I sat and held her while she grieved for her husband. How could I turn that grief on her, take advantage for my own selfish reasons?"

"Time heals all things Jean-Luc."

"Not this. Not for me. And now, well, like you said, we have much in common."

He finishes his wine and takes a long look at Kathryn. The wine and the emotions have gotten to him and he breaks his long standing stoicism. "This has been a trying evening. I'm not sure that I would like to be alone. I would very much like if you would come back to my quarters with me for another drink."

"I've had better offers," she replies dryly.

He realizes what he said. "Oh, I am sorry. That's not at all how I meant that. What I mean is, Kathryn, I find you very attractive and good company. Would you do me the honor?"

"I will, if we can make it my ship instead. I have something I must take care of there."

He nods and smiles. He holds her chair for her and takes her hand as she stands. "You really are very beautiful," he says softly as he pulls her close for a tentative kiss.

Kathryn whistles as the doors to her quarters slide open. A large red dog comes bounding from her bedroom, tongue flopping. He goes straight to her, standing and putting his paws on her shoulders.

"Milo! You know better!" she says as she pushes the dog away. He obeys but not before landing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. He finally notices the presence of another person. Picard drops to one knee and the dog gives his hand a cursory sniff before attempting another stealth lick. Picard laughs and scratches the dog's ears.

"I'll go get his dinner," she says. "He'll calm down in an hour or two."

Picard laughs. "Oh he's fine. He's a beautiful setter!"

"I've always had a thing for red heads," she calls from the other room. When he doesn't answer, she realizes her mistake. She comes back with the dog bowl in hand. "I'm sorry Jean-Luc."

He watches as the dog tries to decide between pets and food. Food finally wins and Milo follows Kathryn back into the dining area. Picard stands and wipes his hands on his pants.

"You know I was a ginger, once upon a time."

"Really?" Kathryn says as she comes back, wiping her own hands. "I would have liked to have seen that."

He laughs. "It was a very long time ago. I've been told I look much better this way." He rubs his hand across his shining pate.

Kathryn grins. "I think I might have to agree," she says seductively as she moves into his personal space. He smiles down at her as she tips her face toward him. As he moves to kiss her she asks, "so are you ginger anywhere else?"

As the kiss deepens, she pulls at the bottom of his tunic, loosening it and sliding her hands up to his chest. He flexes slightly and she shows her appreciation, tangling her fingers in his chest hair. "You feel good," she whispers. "Shall we?" She begins to lead him toward her bedroom. He doesn't need much encouragement, the tight feeling in his abdomen spreading throughout his body. "Just one favor," she asks as she turns back to him.

"Anything."

"Just please don't call me Beverly." Her voice is low and husky.

His tone matches hers. "I wouldn't dream of it. Kathryn." He leans in to kiss her again. It's been too many years depriving themselves, dwelling on the past. They begin to tear at each other's clothes. She falls back to the bed, pulling him with her. Her hands immediately seek him out, grasping him hard and murmuring in appreciation. She runs her fingers along his length, finding the wet at the top and spreading it with her thumb. He moans softly and turns his attention to her breasts, gently fingering her nipples until they are hard. She begins to tug at him, not willing to wait any longer.

He pauses above her, suddenly apprehensive about what they are doing. She opens her eyes. 'Jean-Luc. Please. I need this. I need you." He stares into her blue eyes, knowing she's right. They both need this. He drops down to kiss her as he slowly pushes into her. She raises up to meet him with a low moan then settles back under his weight. She clenches, holding him tight before letting go and pushing back up into him, encouraging him to move with her. At some time during their movements, she slides her fingers between them and begins to rub herself in time.

His movements begin to become erratic and she knows he's close. She stops him. He opens his eyes in question.

"Say my name!" she orders him, her voice husky.

"Kathryn," he grunts. She rewards him by clenching him tight again and pushing up hard. He comes with a shudder. She wraps her legs tight and thrusts into him one more time as she presses hard into herself and releases with a loud moan. She rolls him to the side, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Jean-Luc. That was…"

"Magnificent," he mutters.

She laughs softly. "I was going to say incredible but magnificent works too." She buries her head into his shoulder with a deep sigh.

Sensing that it's finally safe, Milo jumps up to the bed and curls himself into a ball at their feet. She pulls the blanket up over the both of them.

"Stay?" She asks softly.

"Of course." He whispers before kissing her gently with a deep sigh.


	13. I Think I Can Do This

Will watches from across the room as Deanna and Beverly argue. Beverly barks at Deanna and stalks away leaving Deanna just standing in the middle of the room. He goes to her. Gingerly he asks,

"Is she all right?"

She turns to him, worry all over her face. "No. I don't think so."

"She'll be OK Deanna. She's smart. And tough."

"I know. I just…" She shakes her head, not able to explain exactly what she's thinking.

"She didn't know Seven of Nine would be here? That's who that is, isn't it?"

Deanna nods. "Yeah. That's her. She didn't know. She's surprised. Confused. Jealous even."

"Understandable. If it helps, I was watching Seven of Nine while you and Beverly were talking. From the way she was staring at you, I think she feels the same about Beverly."

"I'm sorry Will but I think I'm a bit better at this than you are!" Deanna snaps at him.

"You're right. You are. I need a drink." He turns and walks away from her.

She comes up behind him as he stands at the bar. She puts her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Will. I've been a bit on edge lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Just a lot of things I'm trying to figure out."

He smiles. "I'm always here for you Dee. When you're ready."

"Thank you Will."

Will lifts his chin indicating Deanna should see something. She follows his gaze to see Beverly leave the reception room in a hurry. A few seconds behind her, Captain Janeway also leaves followed by Seven of Nine.

"Uh oh," Will says. "Do you need to go take care of that?"

Deanna thinks for a few seconds. "No. I think they need to work this out themselves." They both stare as Captain Picard also leaves the room. Will tries to pretend nothing of interest is happening in the hallway as he turns back to Deanna.

"So…does any of this figuring out have anything to do with Beverly?"

"It might."

"You're jealous too."

"What? Why would you say that?" she demands.

He stutters, "I..uhh…well you and she have been pretty close for a long time. She's not spending so much time now and uhh…"

"Say it Will!"

His cheeks are bright red and he can't meet her eyes. "Well…you know…there've been rumors. You know how those things are."

"Uh huh. And do you believe these rumors?"

"No! Of course not. Just, you know, at night, when you're lonely, sometimes you think of things like that…"

"Like what Will?" she grins at him.

Will decides no answer is best this time and he tries to change the subject, hoping she'll let the whole thing drop. She's not ready to let him off the hook.

"No. It's not that but maybe you're right about me being jealous. Not that they're together but that she's so happy about it. It's been radiating off of her for weeks and I guess maybe I'm feeling a little sorry for myself."

Will nods, not quite sure what to say. He gives her a sympathetic smile and she makes a decision.

"Why don't we get out of here? Go somewhere and talk."

As they walk into the corridor, Deanna is hit with a wave of emotion. She stumbles. Will grabs at her elbow to steady her.

"Are you OK?"

She blinks, trying to sort out what's going on. She feels anger, jealousy, protectiveness. It's hard to tell where it's all coming from. It's easier to block the strangers. Beverly and the Captain are more difficult. She leans into Will for support.

"I think so. Just get me out of here." He leads her away from the confusion in the hall. They end up in the living room of his quarters on the Enterprise. He goes to get himself a beer and Deanna a hot chocolate while she settles herself on his couch. She's been uncharacteristically quiet since the encounter on the station and he's concerned. He sits next to her and sips on his beer while he watches her warm her hands on her cup.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing," he starts. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugs. "You're right about me being jealous." He decides now is not the time to tease her. He takes another sip of beer and waits. Finally she turns to him.

"Will, you know I love you. And I love what we have, what we've built over the last 8 years. I'm just not sure it's enough anymore," she says questioningly

He starts to panic. "Deanna…I…I don't…"

She puts her hand on his arm. "Don't worry. I'm not asking you for more. That's not what I want." He tries not to look too relieved. "All of this thing with Beverly, it's got me thinking, I want that in my life."

She's got him curious now. "What? A Borg?"

Deanna laughs and slaps playfully at his arm. "No. Sex."

"Oh."

"With you Will."

"Ohhhh…"

She laughs at him again. "I don't want to change the nature of our relationship. Just someone to wake up next to sometimes."

He leans close and brushes his lips against her cheek. "I understand. I miss the closeness we used to have. But Deanna, this will change things, if we do this. I can't predict how but it will change."

She thinks about that for a few seconds. "So you're saying no?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that we need to consider that it may bring us closer. Or it may push us apart."

"I understand. Closer isn't a bad thing. I think that, if we keep things in perspective, if we promise not to ask more than the other can give, we can handle it. I know I can at least."

"You know I've never stopped loving you. And you are still the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I will never stop wanting you. Can I keep it casual? I don't know. I think…I think I'd like to give it a try."

She tilts her head up with a smile and kisses him gently. "Yeah, I think I can do this," he whispers. He experimentally puts his hand on her thigh. The day before she would have removed it, now she pushes harder into the kiss and lays her hand on his chest. Will can feel the familiar warmth begin to spread. He stands and scoops Deanna into his arms. The look in her black eyes makes him shiver and he can't wait to see her on top of him.

He lays her on the bed and slowly undresses her, checking to make sure that this is what she really wants. She smiles up at him and slides her hand up his shirt. "I miss this Will. I miss us." As he lies down on top of her, he runs his hand down to her hip. She pushes him over and straddles him, pushing his shirt up. He helps her take it off then slides out of his pants. She looks at him with a sly smile. Will is a big man and proportionate. Deanna is slight and the thought of him inside her gives her a thrill. She grasps him firmly and he sucks in his breath. She slides forward along the back of him, wetting him. He reaches and pulls her down for a deep kiss while she gently rubs herself against him.

"My God Deanna," he whispers as she arranges herself on top. Slowly he pushes into her and she moans. She sits for a few seconds, adjusting to the feeling before she slowly starts to move. He reaches up with one hand to fondle her breast then lets his fingers drift down her stomach. He begins to touch her and she leans forward into his fingers, her hands landing on his chest. Her fingers tangle in his chest hair while they begin to move faster. She rises up and drops down hard, forcing him deeper. He can't contain himself any longer and comes with a groan. As he arches up into her, she clenches around him, the intensity of her orgasm taking her breath away. As she comes down, she falls forward onto him, burying her face into his neck while her body continues to shake. He slowly pulls his hand away and wraps her up. As her breathing slows, she rolls to the side, taking him with her. With a deep sigh, she wraps her arm around him and drifts off to sleep.

Will lies still for a few minutes, trying to sort his feelings. He's not entirely sure he can do this, not without wanting more than he knows Deanna is willing to give. With a sigh he lets his eyes close, enjoying the familiar feel of her body entwined with his. They can talk again in the morning.


	14. What Are You Seven?

Seven of Nine glances over her shoulder to see Captain Picard and Captain Janeway leaving together.

"What do you think they are doing?" she asks Beverly.

Beverly smiles. "I don't know but I think whatever it is, it will be good for both of them."

"Agreed."

Seven stops and looks at Beverly.

"Please do not be angry with me. I did not choose to go to the Admiral's reception. Captain Janeway asked me to go with her."

"I'm not angry. I was just confused why you didn't tell me."

"I did not know. She did not call me until after you left. She told me not to disturb you as you were attending with Captain Picard. She said it would be rude. She asked me to stay close to her so that she could introduce me to others in StarFleet. Was she deceiving me?"

"No. But she was using you. She wanted me to see you and her together. It was a message."

"That I belong to her?"

"Mmmm. Something like that. Jean-Luc was doing the same to me."

"They disapprove of our relationship?"

"I think so, yes. I want to apologize to you too. For what he said. It was not nice. He doesn't care much for the Borg."

"He hates the Borg. He hates me because I am Borg. He blames me for what happened to him and for the war."

"He doesn't blame you personally. He knows you're not Borg."

Seven shakes her head that she doesn't agree.

"He'll get to know you. He'll understand."

Seven shakes her head again. "He loves you."

"I don't know about that."

"I know his thoughts. They became part of The Collective when he became Locutus."

"That was a long time ago."

"His thoughts have not changed.

"Well they're going to have to. I am with you now."

Seven smiles. "You are with me." She pulls Beverly close and kisses her. "You are with me," she repeats.

Back in her rented quarters, Beverly pours herself another glass of wine. She settles on the sofa next to Seven. After a few minutes, she puts her glass down and takes Seven's hand.

"Did you mean what you said? To Captain Picard?"

Seven nods. "I did. I have asked my friends about love. They have not been able to give me satisfactory answers. They said I need to figure it out for myself."

"And?"

"And I think about you all the time. It makes me happy to talk to you. It makes my chest ache to say good bye. I do not know what love feels like. I think it feels like this." She leans in and kisses Beverly.

"That is exactly what it feels like," Beverly replies as she kisses Seven back.

"I hope Captain Janeway was not harsh with you," Seven says as Beverly pours herself another glass of wine.

"She cares about you."

"She loves me too?"

"As a surrogate parent maybe."

"Is that all?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I have you."

"Yes you do," Beverly says with a smile as she snuggles into Seven's side. She yawns.

"You are sleepy?"

"I am. It's been a long day."

"A good day I think."

"A good day," Beverly replies.

"Will you stay the night?" Beverly asks with another yawn.

"I cannot. I must go to my alcove on Voyager to regenerate."

"Oh."

"I will stay with you until you sleep. I can be back in the morning."

"But you will never stay. We'll never really spend the night together."

"No." Seven's voice is soft. "I will never be like you."

Beverly puts her hand on Seven's cheek. Her thumb traces the metal arching over Seven's eye.

"What are you Seven? Are you human? Or are you Borg?"

"I don't know." She wraps her arm tight around her friend and pulls her tight. Beverly's eyes begin to close. Seven picks her up and carries her to the bed. She gently kisses her on the forehead then slips away.


	15. I Can See the Attraction

Beverly is walking through a garden. The sun is bright in her eyes, green grass and colorful flowers line her path. A bird with large blue eyes lands on a branch near her. It opens its mouth.

*chirp*

Beverly gives the bird a curious look.

*chirp*

She reaches out her hand and the bird jumps to it. It opens its mouth again.

*Beverly, it's Deanna. Are you awake?*

Beverly's eyes fly open. She stares at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to get her bearings.

*chirp*

She reaches for her comm badge on the table next to the bed. She knocks it to the floor and it skitters away.

*Beverly!*

She finally locates the badge and taps it on.

*What do you want? It's early!*  
*It's not early. Are you OK?*  
*I just have a headache.*  
*It's called a hangover. You're a doctor. You should know better.*  
*It's not a hangover.*  
*Right. Will and I were hoping you and Seven could join us for lunch. A place called Sokol's. On the Promenade.*  
*Vulcan?*  
*Will wanted Klingon. I talked him out of it. Apparently there's a place that serves fresh gagh. As if stewed gagh wasn't bad enough. Did you know that they bite you on the way down?*  
Beverly feels the bile rising in her throat.  
*Vulcan is good.*  
*Good. We'll see you at 12:00. Troi out.*

Beverly flops back down onto the bed with a wince.

"You are not well?"

She startles again.

"Seven! I'm fine. I just have a headache."  
"I believe that is called a hangover."  
Beverly groans. "Not you too!"

Seven raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. She leaves and comes back with a glass.

"I believe the remedy is to drink copious amounts of water."  
Beverly takes the glass and drinks.

"Thanks. Much better."  
"Then I will get you more." Seven reaches to take the glass. Beverly catches her wrist instead.  
"I think I have a better idea." She pulls Seven down to the bed.  
"What about your headache."  
"Endorphins. Kill. pain. Trust me."  
"I do trust you Beverly."  
"Mmm… good," Beverly says as she runs her hands down the slick fabric of Seven's catsuit.

Seven and Beverly walk hand in hand along the Promenade of StarBase 84 looking for the Vulcan restaurant. Something catches Seven's eye and she disappears into a store. Beverly watches her go.

"So that's Seven of Nine? I can see the attraction."  
Beverly turns to see her friend Deanna.  
"She is beautiful isn't she?"  
"You can say that again!" Will adds.  
Deanna elbows him in the ribs.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"If you have to ask…" Deanna teases him.  
He laughs. "I'll go check on the restaurant. Let you two talk. I'd stay, but I would probably just get hit again."

Deanna shoos him away. "So you look like you're feeling better."  
Beverly smiles. "I am."  
"Mmm hmmm. Well I'm not feeling too bad myself."  
"No! Really? You actually did it?"  
"You could say that," Deanna laughs. "I thought about what you said and you're right. I mean, it's happened a couple of times in the last 8 years but, you know, I never knew if Will was going to stay and I was so determined not to get involved. Didn't think I could take the pain again. We talked and we're both in a good place now. We've been friends for so long now, why not?"  
"Why not indeed," Beverly smiles.  
"And besides," Deanna adds, "he is very good."  
Beverly laughs. "I remember."  
"Well, I did have a little bit of help that night," Will says as he comes up behind Deanna. "You weren't so bad yourself!" Deanna raises her arm and turns to hit him again. He catches her hand. "Now now, none of that. My ribs can't take it."  
"I'll get you later!"  
"I'm counting on it!"

The trio are still laughing when Seven joins them. Beverly introduces her to Deanna. Seven studies her face carefully. There's aren't too many humanoids who's irises are black and she correctly guesses where Deanna is from.

"You are species 1207. Betazoid."  
"I am," Deanna replies, still suspicious of Seven.  
"We assimilated Betazoids into The Collective. We wished to make use of their telepathic skills. We were unable to."  
"That's too bad," Deanna says, her voice not at all friendly. If Seven notices, she chooses not to acknowledge it.  
"You are telepathic?"  
Deanna shakes her head. "I'm only half Betazoid. My father was human. With non-telepaths, I can only sense emotion and mood."  
"I see. Still a useful skill in your profession."  
Deanna raises an eyebrow. Seven explains.  
"I have the knowledge that was collected from Captain Picard when he was assimilated. I know a great deal about the personnel of the Enterprise."  
Will is curious about that. "You remember everything that The Collective knows?"  
"You are William T. Riker. Second in command of the Enterprise. I have a core processor that has the information known to The Collective at the time I was separated. I have access to that knowledge."  
"Like a walking computer," Will muses. "That's incredible."  
Deanna is less impressed. "So you are still Borg then?"  
"No. I am human. Many of my Borg implants could not be removed. They are useful to me."  
"I see."

Beverly is concerned about the direction of the conversation. She moves everyone toward the restaurant. Will quizzes Seven about her food choices. She explains to him about her nutritional supplements but that she rarely eats for pleasure. Will is still confused about the differences between her as a Borg and as a human.

"Aren't there any foods that you enjoy?"  
"I like crème brulee."  
Deanna laughs. "That's Beverly's favorite too….oh."  
Will laughs at her. "Deanna loves chocolate."  
"Chocolate? I will have to try that. Do you like chocolate?" She asks Beverly.  
Beverly nods. "I do. We'll find you some for later."  
"I look forward to it. Is chocolate a sexy food as well?"  
"Oh it can be, especially in Dee's hands!" Will exclaims and gets another elbow to the ribs for his effort.

Seven gives them a curious look. "You seem very familiar for crew mates. Are you a mated pair?"  
"A what?" Deanna says while Will just laughs.  
"A mated pair. A couple."  
"Oh. We were. A long time ago. Now we're just good friends."  
"And good friends have sex as well?"  
"What?" Deanna exclaims again while Beverly chokes on a piece of bread and Will dissolves into hysterical laughter. Seven continues as if this were an everyday conversation.  
"The color in your cheeks and the familiarity between the two of you suggests that you recently had sex. Within the last hour is my estimate."  
"I…uh…"  
Will gives Deanna a look. "She's got you Dee."  
"I am sorry if I offended you. I have been told that humans do not appreciate my speaking out. I don't understand the need to hide intentions with words when a simple statement is much easier."  
Deanna finally finds her voice again. She pats Seven's hand.  
"It's OK. You just surprised me. I have the same problem. Being telepathic, I was used to communicating with thoughts. There is no subterfuge. You just say what you want to say. It took me a long time to learn that humans don't communicate that way. It's quite maddening at times."  
"Yes, it is."

Happy that Seven and Deanna seem to be bonding, Beverly tucks into her food while her friends continue to ask about some of the things that make Seven unique. Everything goes well until Seven pulls out a gift she purchased and hands it to Beverly.


	16. The Thin Purple Line

Present

Present

"So did you find anything interesting in the shop?" Beverly asks Seven. Seven smiles.

"I did. I found a gift for you."

"You really need to stop getting me things."

"Social nicety?"

Beverly laughs. "Yes. You can give me the gift. But this is the last one. OK?"

"Ok."

Will turns to Deanna. "So I don't need to get you gifts now?"

"Oh no," Deanna says with a smile, "I expect lots of gifts if you wish to continue with this new arrangement of ours."

"Right. I'm thinking…" He deftly dodges another elbow aimed at his midsection.

Seven pulls a thin silver chain out of her bag and lays it in Beverly's hand.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" she gushes.

"You like it?"

"I do. It's very unusual the way it shines. It looks like its glowing."

Seven nods. "It is made of triunanium."

"I've never heard of it?"

"I have," Will says. "It's very rare. I can't believe you found it."

"The store is owned by a Ferengi. He alleges that he deals only in rare elements but I found the majority of his wares to be common and overpriced. When I threatened him with exposure, he showed me this."

"It must have cost a fortune," Deanna says as she leans in to examine it.

"Money is irrelevant."

Everyone looks at her and she clarifies. "I have a great many credits. I rarely have a need to purchase items."

Beverly nods, happy to know that Seven didn't threaten the Ferengi store owner with anything else.

"There is more," Seven says. "Triunanium has unique properties when it touches human skin." She pushes the chain on Beverly's hand to show a deep fuscia line across her palm. "Every human's unique chemistry produces a different color. Yours is very pleasing."

"I like it too," Beverly says as she leans in to give Seven a quick kiss.

"How long does the mark last?" Deanna asks.

"Several days I believe. I would be honored if you would wear this Beverly. It will remind you of the time we have spent together."

"I would love to." Beverly says with a smile, ignoring the disapproving sound Deanna makes.

She turns and lifts up her hair for Seven to place the chain around her neck. Deanna glares at her, her head shaking slowly. Beverly turns back to Seven.

"I love it Seven. I really do. I will wear it under my uniform every day." Seven looks so pleased Beverly can't help but kiss her again. Deanna turns her glare on Will who gets the message right away.

"Um Seven, why don't you and I go see your Ferengi friend. Let the girls here talk for a minute. Maybe he'll have another piece that Deanna would like."

Deanna watches them leave then turns to talk. Beverly beats her to it.

"I know what you're going to say!"

"Do you? Beverly! She's marking you!"

"It's not like that!"

"Really? What is it like then?"

"It's just a gift."

"A gift that leaves a semi-permanent reminder on your skin!"

"And how would she have known that she would even find that here? Maybe it is just something she thought I would like."

"I don't know Beverly. Maybe if it was just by itself. But everything together? It just seems too convenient. She's been playing you since the beginning."

"And what about that? Did you sense that from her?"

"No," Deanna admits. "I didn't sense anything at all from her. It's like trying to read a Borg. No emotion at all."

"Well, that makes sense. She keeps everything very much under control. But trust me, there is plenty of emotion there."

"I know. That's the other thing. She feels like a Borg but there's an undercurrent that I can't quite understand. It's very intense. Like a river that's just waiting for a crack in the rock and then it will explode to the surface."

"So she needs to let off some of the pressure. Maybe this is all good for her. That she's showing her emotion."

"Except I can't tell if it's love or hate that she's feeling. Whatever it is, it's all aimed at you. You need to be careful."

Beverly sighs. "Fine. Point taken. You forget though, I'm the one who came on to her in the first place."

"Really?" Deanna asks. "Let's look at that shall we?" Beverly sighs again. She's going to have to let Deanna say her peace.

"How many women have you been attracted to before Seven?"

"I don't know?"

"Any?"

"I said I don't know. I never thought about it before."

"What about Odan?"

"That was different! That was about him being in three different bodies in three days. It had nothing to do with gender." Deanna raises an eyebrow. "Ok. Fine. It had a bit to do with gender. But mostly about the not knowing what she would look like the next time. It was different with Seven. And I really was the one who asked her."

"But why was she there in the first place?" Beverly starts to speak but Deanna cuts her off. "She's already admitted she knew all about you before you met. She had all of the Captain's memories, including how he felt about you, maybe even the things he dreamed about. She went there specifically to meet you. She brought up sex. She put the idea in your mind. She set the scene. Making you believe it was all your idea just makes it more legitimate in your head."

"It is legitimate Deanna. I am a willing participant. Very willing! I'm having the time of my life. She really is incredible."

"So I've heard," Deanna says dryly.

"You're just jealous!" Beverly says it with a laugh but neither of them think any of this is funny.

"No Bev. I'm worried." She picks up Beverly's hand and turns it over so they can both see the purple line running across it. "I don't suppose you would listen if I said not to have sex with her again this weekend?"

"Not a chance!"

"Fine. Have your fun. We leave in two days. Don't do anything impulsive. We can talk again after you get some separation. Just please be careful. I don't trust her."

Beverly has more to say in response but it's just then that Will and Seven return. Deanna turns to them with a big smile, as if nothing at all had just happened.

"Mission successful?"

"He chose you a very nice gift. My Ferengi 'friend' was very accommodating."

"Good." Deanna smiles. "Now who's in the mood for some chocolate ice cream?"


	17. A Lifetime of Chocolate

"What is it?" Seven asks as Deanna hands her the cone.

"Triple chocolate ice cream."

"What do I do with it?"

Beverly laughs. "You eat it. Here, let me…" She wraps her hand around Seven's and pulls it to her. "Mmm. That is good," she says licking her lips. Her hand is still on Seven's when Seven takes her own taste.

"So this is chocolate. It is good."

Deanna laughs. "That's only one kind of chocolate."

"There are more?"

"Thousands."

She turns to Beverly. "Then I suppose it will take us many years to taste them all."

Beverly eyes a bit of ice cream on Seven's lip. She can't help but help her clean it up with a kiss. Seven's hand drifts down to Beverly's hip and Beverly has to push herself away before she does something to embarrass herself. She glances at Deanna and Will. Deanna doesn't look upset but she certainly doesn't have the same grin on her face that Will does. She sighs as she leads Seven out of the ice cream shop, leaving Will and Deanna to argue about what flavor they will get to share. Of course, they exit with another triple chocolate.

The quartet spend the afternoon, wandering around StarBase 84. Poor Will has to listen to all sorts of girl talk and being dragged into every store on the Promenade. He does manage to steal some time with Seven to continue their conversation about Borg technology but, for the most part, he's just following their lead. Before they part for the night, Beverly pulls Deanna to the side.

"So?"

Deanna thinks for a few seconds before speaking.

"So, I think she's very nice. She obviously adores you. I still don't get much from her, she seems genuine."

"So you feel better about it then?"

"I suppose. This isn't an endorsement though. I still have concerns. I just don't sense any deception or see any outward signs of manipulation."

Beverly nods. "I understand. I promise I will get to the bottom of that, but I think even that is going to be innocent. I don't think she's even capable of lying. I just want you to know that I appreciate your concern. I do take it seriously. I just need to figure it out for myself."

Deanna puts her hand on Beverly's arm. "I know. I just want what's best for you. I love you."

Beverly blinks back tears. "I love you too," she says as she pulls Deanna into a tight hug. As they release their embrace, Beverly presses a small stack of credits into Deanna's hand.

"Here. Take Will out for Klingon tonight. My treat for being such a good sport today." She turns before Deanna can protest and goes to Seven.

"Are you ready? I believe you promised you would make me dinner."

As they walk back toward their quarters, Seven asks Beverly about her friends.

"Commander Riker is very nice."

"Yes. We've been friends for many years. He's brilliant, talented and very funny. You should play poker with him. That's a match up I would love to see."

"Deanna Troi does not like me."

Beverly knew it was coming. Despite Deanna's manners, it wasn't hard to figure out that she wasn't entirely pleased with Seven's company.

"It's not that she doesn't like you. She's very protective. She doesn't understand you. She's always a bit suspicious when she can't sense someone's emotions. I asked her to get to know you. She feels much better now." Seven doesn't answer and Beverly wonders what she's really thinking.

Dinner is finished and Beverly is sitting on the sofa, leaning against Seven. Seven was quiet during dinner and Beverly is concerned that she may have ruined the rest of their weekend.

"Can we talk about this?" She asks.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"You're being very quiet."

"Is that a problem?

"No. It's just a bit odd. We had a nice day. I thought we did."

"I agree. I believe I have what you would call a headache."

Beverly is instantly concerned. "Let me get my tricorder."

Seven catches her arm. "No. It is fine. I just need to regerate."

Beverly isn't placated. "I thought you could go several days. You just did last night."

"Normally that is true," Seven tells her. "Lately, however, I have been distracted from my work. It causes me stress. I believe this may be why I require more frequent regenerations."

"I would feel much better if you would let me check you out."

Seven shakes her head. "No. I would prefer to have sex with you this evening. That will fix my problem."

"Afterwards then…," Beverly mumbles as Seven turns into her.

Beverly is sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, watching Seven dress to return to Voyager for the evening. Her thumb absently rubs the purple line across her palm. Seven seems much more relaxed after several rounds, on the couch and in the bed. She figures it's as good a time as any to ask Seven some questions.

She pats the bed next to her and Seven sits. Beverly pulls her close.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine."

"You're more than fine," Beverly says with a smile. She kisses Seven and almost loses her focus.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Ok, ummm, you know I care about you right?"

"That is your question? Of course I know. I care very much for you too."

"No. That's not it." She takes a deep breath. This isn't going to be comfortable for either of them. Hopefully Seven will understand.

"Seven, why did you come looking for me?"

"I do not understand."

"I mean, it wasn't an accident that we met right? You knew I was there."

"Yes. I explained that. I was hoping you could help me."

"Right. But why? How did you know I was there? Why did you wait until I was on vacation? Why not contact me on The Enterprise?"

"May I ask why you require answers to these questions? Is this because of Deanna Troi?"

"In a way. She asks some important questions. You knew about me from Locutus' memories. Did you also know that Jean-Luc was in love with me at one time?"

"He still loves you."

"Seven…" Beverly scolds her, trying to bring her back on topic.

Seven sighs. "I did know. But I did not deceive you. I did require your help. And I did find you interesting. I wished to get to know you personally."

"You wanted a relationship?"

"I did not think of it in that way. I had an intense desire to meet you."

"Thank you Seven. For telling me the truth."

Seven nods, visibly relieved that Beverly believes her. "I did not deceive you Beverly," she whispers. "I told you."

"I know," Beverly whispers back. Her hands are on Seven's cheeks, their foreheads together. "I know."

After several minutes of holding each other, Beverly asks another question.

"Remember when we had sex over communications?"

"I have an endemic memory Beverly. I remember."

"Mmm I do too…" Beverly lets herself get sidetracked for a moment.

"We should do that again when we go back."

"Yes. Yes we should. But Seven, did you hypnotize me?"

"I did not."

"Seven…Deanna says you did. It felt like you did."

"Then it was unintentional. I only used a relaxation technique that our Doctor taught me. He says it is helpful to help humans recall details. I wanted you to remember the sensations of us having sex. Was I wrong?"

"No. Not wrong. Just, you should ask my permission before you do that. If I had known, I would have said OK. I just needed to know first."

"I understand," Seven says but she won't look at Beverly.

"Honey. Look at me. Please?" Seven doesn't answer and Beverly reaches to touch her face. Seven flinches as if she's in pain. Beverly becomes worried again, both about Seven's mental and physical state.

"Seven," she says softly. What's wrong?"

"It is just my head hurting. I should go."

"Not yet. Not until I know you're OK."

"I'm OK."

"No. No you're not. I'm going to do a scan. And we're going to talk about us."

"What is there to talk about?" Seven asks as Beverly goes to get her tricorder.

Beverly sits next to her again. "You didn't do anything wrong Seven. It's OK. Just tell me next time. And there will be a next time. OK?"

Seven nods.

"Good. Now let me run this scan and then I want you to kiss me."

Seven finally looks her in the eye. "I would like to stay with you. Until you fall asleep. Is that OK?"

"That is more than OK. I think it might be a while before I'm able to sleep though," with more than a hint of suggestion in her voice. "Now lie down and let me get this done."


	18. You Cannot Go

"I told you I was fine." Seven says as Beverly clicks the scanner back into her tricorder.

"Well, you're serotonin levels are a bit low and you're adrenaline levels are high. Not that there's anything to worry about. Just combined with you being tired and having a headache, I think maybe we should watch it."

Seven sighs with exasperation. "It's nothing. Really." She sits up and wraps her arms around Beverly, trying to pull her down to the couch.

"Perhaps if I could see your medical records, see what your baseline levels are…"

"NO!" Seven snaps. Beverly sits back, startled. Seven changes her voice back to normal. "I'm sorry Beverly. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that there's really no need. Now come here, I want to touch you again before it is time for you to sleep."

Beverly considers this for a few seconds. She's still concerned by the odd readings and by Seven's reaction but, Seven is right, there really is nothing that would be a concern. Her eyes follow Seven's hand as she slides it down her own chest and begins to massage her breast.

"Mmm…" Why don't you let me do that for you?" She says as she lies down on top of her lover, all other worries forgotten.

Beverly is snuggled into Seven's shoulder as they lie together on the bed.

"You should go regenerate now," Beverly says sleepily.

"I will when you are asleep. We only have a short time left. I wish to spend as much as I can with you." She pulls her arm tighter and Beverly tucks herself in with a contented sigh.

It's the middle of the night when Beverly wakes. She's surprised to find Seven still in bed with her. She rolls over but Seven doesn't move.

"Seven? I thought you were going to go?"

Seven doesn't answer. She looks as if she is sleeping but didn't Seven say that she didn't actually sleep? She pushes on Seven's shoulder.

"Honey? Are you ok? Are you sleeping?" Still no answer. Seven doesn't move at all. Concerned now, Beverly sits up.

"Lights!" She shakes Seven harder. "Seven! Wake up!" Seven moves slightly. She mumbles something incoherent and then stills again. Beverly shakes her harder. "Seven! You need to wake up. NOW!"

Finally Seven opens her eyes. "Beverly?" Her voice is weak. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asleep. You were supposed to go regenerate."

"I was? I'm so tired."

"Stay here! I'm going to get my tricorder."

"No. I'm OK. I just need to go. Will you walk with me?"

"Are you sure? We could call Voyager and have them do a medical transport." She starts to slide off the bed to get her tricorder and her comm badge. Seven's hand grabs her wrist.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I'm not leaving. I just need to get my…" Seven grips her arm tighter. "Seven… you're hurting me."

Seven lets go and her demeanor changes again. "I am so sorry Beverly. Please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you. I just don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm trying to help you."

"I understand. Will you help me to Voyager so that I can regenerate?"

"Of course."

Beverly watches as Seven fumbles to put her clothing on and get off the bed. She shakes her head. She decides to give regeneration a chance before insisting that Seven report to SickBay. She can't shake the feeling that there's something really wrong. She wraps her arm around Seven's waist and they walk slowly through the starbase toward Voyager.

By the time they reach Cargo Bay Two, Seven is a bit steadier on her feet. Beverly looks around at the stark walls, excess machinery and large Borg console. The only thing that resembles a human comfort is a small red sofa pushed against one of the bare walls.

"This is your quarters? It's not very personal."

"I do not require aesthetics, only efficiency. This space is adequate to suit my needs. Help me into my alcove and I will start my regeneration. Four hours should be sufficient to prepare me for the coming day. I will wake at Oh Six Hundred. Will you stay?"

"Will you know I'm here?"

"No. But it will give me comfort to know that you are. I do not want you to leave me."

Beverly nods. "I won't leave you Seven. I promise." She helps Seven into her alcove and watches as her body goes stiff and her eyes close. She's seen Borg at rest before but seeing Seven this way is disconcerting. It brings home the fact that Seven really isn't human, that she will always be Borg as well. She curls herself up on the small couch and tries to sleep.


	19. A Difficult Balance

Beverly hesitates for a few seconds before ringing the bell to Captain Janeway's quarters. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself as the doors slide open to reveal the captain. Her hair is down and is wearing a flowing blue dress. The only thing Beverly recognizes of the captain she met is the frown on the woman's face when she sees who is calling.

"Dr. Crusher. Can I help you with something?"

"I hope so. May I?"

The captain steps to the side, allowing Beverly to enter her quarters. Beverly takes a quick look around while Janeway leads her to the sofa. She's half expecting to be assaulted by Milo or even run into her own Captain. She stops in front of Janeway's large pink and white orchid.

"Beautiful," she says as she rubs the waxy petal between her finger and thumb. "I raise orchids as well."

The captain watches her with interest.

"I find that they are particularly suited for life on a starship."

Beverly nods. "It is only for the hearty, that's for sure."

"Especially for us women," Janeway adds.

"It can be a difficult balance."

They stand in silence for a few seconds before the captain speaks again.

"Is there something I can do for you Doctor?"

Beverly turns away from the plant. "I wanted to talk to you about Seven."

The captain's frown deepens. "I thought we were both clear the other night.

"Yes. I suppose. This is something different. I'm having trouble figuring out exactly what."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee Doctor?"

"I would like that. Thank you."

Beverly looks around as Kathryn goes to the replicator. She returns with two cups.

"I'm sorry about the replicated coffee. I'm out of the good stuff. I'm hoping to pick some up while here at StarBase."

"This is fine," Beverly says as she sits and reaches for the cup. As her sleeve pulls away, Kathryn can see the purple bruises that encircle her wrist. Beverly quickly pulls her hand back and changes the subject.

"This cup is beautiful. Is it an antique?"

The captain nods. "18th Century Britain. Bristol specifically. They had a unique kiln process."

"Interesting. It must be very expensive."

Janeway shrugs. "I keep them because I like to be reminded that there is beauty outside of these metal walls. And fragility." She sips her coffee as she studies Beverly, trying to figure out what it is the doctor wants from her. Finally she asks, "What is it that I can do for you?"

"I need your help. I would like to see Seven's medical records.

Janeway snorts. "So ask her."

"I did. She declined."

"Well, as you so eloquently pointed out the other night, Seven is a grown up. If she doesn't want you to see them, she must have a reason."

Beverly nods. "I understand. I just don't think that she's thinking rationally."

"Does this have anything to do with your broken wrist?"

Beverly instinctively pulls her hand to her chest. "She didn't mean to hurt me."

"Seven would never purposely hurt anyone."

"Which is why I need to see her records. Something is wrong. She won't help me and I don't have nearly enough information to be able to figure out what it is."

"And you want me to give you permission? Against her will?"

"I do. You're the only one. I don't have privileges on this ship. You would have to extend them to me."

"Tell me why I would want to do that?"

Beverly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She lets it out slowly but doesn't open her eyes as she speaks.

"Because I would rather lose her than see her in the kind of pain she's in." She opens her eyes, trying to judge the captain's reaction.

Captain Janeway considers her answer. She sits back into the cushions and sips her coffee while she studies Beverly. Finally, she responds. "Ok. I can respect that. Tell me what you think is going on."

Beverly tells her story, starting with the day they met and her current opinion on what that means. She goes all the way through to her and Seven's last altercation, detailing all of the moments that, while they seemed innocent at the time, she now thinks are part of a bigger pattern of jealousy and possessiveness. Janeway listens without comment until she is done.

"I agree Doctor..."

"Beverly."

"Beverly. And call me Kathryn. I agree, in light what you've told me plus today's events, that there is cause for concern. None of this sounds like Seven. In fact, I was quite surprised to find out that she was dating anyone at all. She had pretty much written off the possibility of a romantic relationship due to some of her Borg implants. To hear that she sought one out was, let's just say I found it out of character."

"Tell me about this Borg implant."

"I have a better idea. Have you met The Doctor yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well," Kathryn says as she puts her cup aside and stands, "you are in for a treat."

The doors to Voyager's sick bay slide open and a short, bald, middle aged man in a blue science uniform turns around.

"It's about time! With all this shore leave, no one has bothered to come visit me or have the decency to have a stomach ache."

Kathryn takes his complaint in stride. "Doctor, this is Dr. Beverly Crusher. From the Enterprise."

The man squints at Beverly. "I know who she is. My basic programming was based, in part, on her. Of course that was eight years ago and I have evolved a great deal past that limitation."

"Obviously you got none of her bedside manner," Kathryn smirks. Beverly laughs softly behind her and The Doctor glares.

"No. I was programmed to be efficient, not sentimental. Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy was the model for my own personality. Of course I have evolved…"

"Yes. Yes, we know," Kathryn deadpans. "You have evolved beyond the limitations of your simple programming."

The Doctor glares. "Is there a reason for your visit Captain? Or am I just another stop on your dog and pony show?"

Kathryn nods toward The Doctor's office and he and Beverly follow her.

"I want you to explain to Dr. Crusher about Seven's Cortical Node."

The Doctor clears his throat and launches into his explanation. "The Cortical Node is a device, implanted by the Borg to prevent a drone from regaining any semblance of emotion. As you can imagine, a Borg experiencing regret or empathy for its victims would be quite detrimental to the assimilation process. When activated by a certain level of emotional stimulation, the Node will shut down all higher brain function, leaving the Drone all but dead. It can then either be rehabilitated or left to die and salvaged for parts. Seven has been able to experience some emotion without activation but, in highly emotional situations, she is in danger of being left a vegetable."

Beverly is horrified by what she is hearing. "What would a romantic relationship do to her?"

"Well," The Doctor continues, oblivious to what she is really asking, "she attempted to engage in such a relationship with Commander…uh…a holodeck character when the Cortical Node was activated. If it were not for my timely arrival and diagnostic skill, she would have been dead. I offered to attempt to remove the Node but she declined."

"Why?"

"Because there is the danger that, even with my skill, the Node cannot be removed or that she would be left unable to experience any emotion at all. Instead she chose to refrain from engaging in any behavior that would be a cause for concern." He starts to get an idea about why the women are asking. "Why? Is there something I should know?"

Beverly nods. "Seven and I have been seeing each other for several weeks."

He is confused. "Seeing? What does that mean?"

Beverly searches for words while Kathryn skips convention and blurts it out. "Sex, Doctor. Seven is involved in a romantic, sexual relationship."

"I see. Start at the beginning please."

Beverly tells her story again, being sure to highlight the instances she believes to be a part of the pathology rather than the innocent comments and gestures she assumed they were before, as well as the issues Seven has been having with fatigue and regeneration. She finishes with her description of their latest argument, her wrist and how she talked Seven into her alcove. She watches his face carefully as she talks, hoping to gauge the seriousness of the situation but he gives nothing away besides a few 'hmmms'. All three are silent for a few seconds when she finishes.

Finally, he speaks, "I think that we should get Seven here as soon as possible. I do not understand how her Cortical Node could be malfunctioning in this way but I do believe she is in great danger. We must remove it immediately. If not, she will continue to malfunction until her brain completely shuts down."

"Well, we don't want that do we?" Kathryn states. "Doctor, will you please tend to Dr. Crusher's arm before we go. I think she is probably going to need it."

"Agreed. You may be the only person she will listen to at this point."

"Well, let's hurry then," Beverly says as she checks the chronometer and offers her wrist to The Doctor. "It's been almost 2 hours. I told her I would stay close and she could wake up any minute."


	20. Help Me

Captatin Janeway and The Doctor stop at the doors to Cargo Bay Two while Beverly enters. She goes straight to Seven, still on the platform of her Borg alcove. She gently runs the back of her fingers down Seven's cheek.

"Seven, honey," she says softly, "you need to wake up." She glances over her shoulder at the others when Seven doesn't respond. She tries again.

"Seven. Please. You need to wake up now."

After a few long seconds, Seven opens her eyes.

"Beverly. You stayed."

"I'm here. Can you get down? We need to talk."

A flash of panic crosses Seven's face and Beverly reassures her.

"It's OK. I just want to talk to you. I think I've figured this out. It's going to be OK."

Seven stumbles as she tries to step off the platform and Beverly has to grab hold to steady her. At the door, The Doctor reacts and Captain Janeway has to put her arm across his chest to stop him.

"Wait Doctor," she says quietly. "Give her a chance."

Beverly walks Seven to the little couch and sits her down. She sits next to her and takes her hand. Her voice is soft and soothing.

"I know you don't want to but, Seven, you need to go to SickBay."

Seven starts to protest but Beverly stops her.

"Please hear me out. I talked to Captain Janeway and The Doctor. We think we know what's been happening to you. The fatigue and the headaches. Even the fear. We think it's your Cortical Node that's malfunctioning."

"I know."

"What? Seven! You know this is dangerous. Why didn't you say anthing? Why did you refuse to let me help you?"

"You don't understand!" Seven protests, her eyes tearing up.

"What don't I understand? Tell me. I want to help you." She cups Seven's cheeks and wipes her tears with her thumbs. "Please?"

"I can't. You will leave me."

"I won't Seven. I promise. Do you remember what you told me when we met?"

"I said, 'you are Beverly Crusher."

Beverly laughs softly. "Right. But what is it that you wanted? What did you tell me?"

"I said I was defective."

"Do you think maybe that was the real reason you came to me? That, on some level, you knew you needed my help? Let me help."

Seven sniffs. "If The Doctor removes the Cortical Node, I could lose my ability to feel emotion. I won't love you anymore. You will leave. I can't let that happen."

"And if you don't remove it, you will die."

"I would prefer that."

Beverly begins to get angry. She lets that frustration show in her voice.

"What about me then? Did you ever think about me? What will happen to me if you die? Seven, I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It is irrelevant."

"The Hell it is!" Beverly stands up. "If you do not do this, I _will_ leave. I won't watch you die just because you're afraid of what might happen."

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" She lunges to grab Beverly's hand but Beverly flinches and pulls her arm to her chest to protect it. Seven begins to cry harder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Beverly. I love you."

"Then do this for me. For us. It's the only way."

Seven nods slightly. "I know," she says softly. "I'm just so scared."

Beverly sits back down and puts her arm around Seven's shoulders. "I know you are. But that's part of the malfunction. If you were rational, you would know that this is the right thing. That it is worth the risk. If you don't feel the emotion, we will still be friends. And there's just as good a chance that you will be fine. But if you don't fix it, you will die. All of the people who love you, me, Captain Janeway, your friends, it will hurt us all. Is that really what you want?"

"No…"

Her answer is too quiet to understand.

"What?"

"I will comply."

Beverly hugs her. "Thank you. I love you. It will be Ok. One way or another, we will still be friends. You won't lose me. I promise." Beverly waves to the Captain and The Doctor. Seven looks up at them.

"Help me. Please."


	21. How Much it Means

Beverly and Kathryn walk together to SickBay while the Doctor transports directly with Seven. It gives Kathryn a chance to talk.

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For the way I treated you. It's obvious that you care deeply for Seven. And she for you."

"Thank you. I understand your protectiveness, I have a son."

Kathryn smiles. "I can see why Jean-Luc speaks so highly of you."

"Jean-Luc and I are, well, it's complicated. But I want you to know that I wish nothing but the best for you and him."

"I know. Thank you."

By the time they reach SickBay, The Doctor has Seven stripped and lying on the Biobed, a shiny blue blanket covering her. Beverly goes straight to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"Will you be here?"

Beverly glances up at The Doctor who shakes his head. Seven persists, "you are familiar with Borg physiology. You could assist?" Beverly smiles at the thought of her personal familiarity. Before she can answer, the captain steps in.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Seven. Beverly is too close to this. The Doctor knows what he's doing. He's the best person you could possibly have working on you. You know that. I will take care of Beverly. I'll make sure that she's here the moment you wake up."

Seven nods her understanding but she still holds tight to Beverly's hand. The Doctor and Kathryn step back to let them have a minute of privacy. Beverly leans close to Seven's ear.

"You're going to be fine. Captain Janeway is right. There's no one better. I'll be here when you need me. It's all going to be OK." She gives Seven a tender kiss. "I love you Seven. Remember that." She pulls her hand away and steps back as The Doctor moves in to arrange his tools. She stands quietly until Seven is unconscious then let's Kathryn lead her out of SickBay.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to get something to eat?"

Beverly shakes her head. "No. What I would like to do is find some place where I can relax."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No. I don't think so."

"I know just the place."

The doors to Kathryn's quarters slide open to reveal Jean-Luc sitting on her sofa, the big red dog next to him. Beverly smiles gratefully as he stands and takes her in an embrace.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Just you being here is enough."

He smiles and takes her to the couch to sit next to him. He wraps his arm tight and she sighs as she lays her head on his shoulder. Kathryn watches them for a few seconds before retrieving Milo's leash and taking him out for a walk.

"I like her Jean-Luc."

"I do too."

"I'm glad. Are you sure it's not the dog you're attracted to?"

Jean-Luc chuckles. "They are a package deal."

"It seems to be a good deal."

"It is."

Beverly snuggles closer with another sigh. By the time Kathryn returns, she is fast asleep, her head still on his shoulder. Jean-Luc raises his finger to his lips, warning Kathryn. She takes Milo to the bedroom then returns to make some tea. She sits on the opposite couch and watches the two friends. Jean-Luc tries to gauge her comfort level with his and Beverly's intimacy.

"Is this OK?"

Kathryn smiles. "Of course. You two have been friends for a very long time. It's clear you both have deep feelings for each other. I would never expect for you to give that up. Besides, you and I have only known each other for a couple of days. I would never impose myself on your life that way."

"Has it only been a couple of days? It seems as if we've known each other much longer."

Kathryn laughs. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Jean-Luc gives her a smile. "It's a good thing."

"I think so too," she replies as she sits back and takes a sip of her tea. "A very good thing."

It's late in the night when Kathryn finally gets a call from The Doctor. She and Jean-Luc have retired to the bedroom while Beverly sleeps on the couch.

*SickBay to Captain Janeway*

*Go ahead*

*Seven will be waking soon, everything went very well*

*I will tell Dr. Crusher*

Beverly talks to The Doctor while Kathryn and Jean-Luc go to Seven's side. He explains the procedure to her, not without some bragging about himself. When he is finished, he offers, "should we go wake her now?"

Beverly nods nervously. She takes Seven's hand again while The Doctor presses a hypospray to Seven's neck.

Seven's eyes slowly open. She blinks several times, trying to focus on Beverly's face. Beverly gives her a soft smile and touches her cheek.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…calm."

"Well, that's a start. Are you in any pain?"

Seven shakes her head. "No. I believe I am functioning properly now." She doesn't offer any information on her emotional state and Beverly purposely doesn't ask. There's no need to upset Seven now when she's just begun her recovery. The Doctor comes over to check her vitals and declares her good though he insists she spend the rest of the night in SickBay before releasing her to regenerate. Kathryn and Jean-Luc give their regards and then leave Beverly and Seven alone to talk.

"Beverly?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you kiss me? I want to know what I feel." Beverly smiles and leans close, touching her lips gently to Seven's.

"So?"

Seven thinks for a few seconds. "I feel happiness. Desire. Relief. I love you Beverly. More than I did before."

"I feel happy too," Beverly says with another gentle kiss. "I love you more now than I did before. You took a huge risk. For me. For us. I want you to know how much that means to me."

Seven gives her a smile. She moves to the edge of the Biobed and holds out her arms for Beverly to join her. It's a tight fit but they fall asleep together, holding each other close.


End file.
